Lo que ha de ser
by Arken Elf
Summary: Metal Sonic y Shadow Androide han sufrido después del fracaso del Metal Overload, ahora tendrán que seguir adelante en un mundo que los ve como simples seres artificiales. Después de Sonic Generations
1. Chapter 1

Lo que ha de ser…

Capítulo 1 "El"

Nota: Este fic se basa principalmente en los videojuegos, con base en Sonic Héroes, pero ubicado poco después de Sonic Generations, retratando el punto de vista de Metal Sonic y Shadow Androide en ese universo creado por Sega.

…..

No soy ni el primero ni el último, no seré quien trajo el inicio o el final, pero se que existo, estoy aquí y soy alguien…

…

El liquido resbalo por su brazo con lentitud, recorriendo su extremidad de manera uniforme, acariciando la superficie con suavidad; creando una imagen surreal a la vista, conformada por el carmesí y el negro, delineando la vida con una simple mancha.

-Rojo- Se escucho el susurro de su voz. –Rojo como la sangre - Repitió para sí en un modo melancólico, enfatizando el punto del que hablaba.

A las afueras el sol se ocultaba llevándose consigo la luz de ese día, otro igual al que dio paso al descubrimiento que más temió, uno que nació al ver tantas y tantas réplicas de si mismo, o mejor dicho otros como "él." Falsificaciones de la vida, creaciones sintéticas tan perfectas que parecían vivas. Su mano se cerro con fuerza tratando de contener la ira que llego de golpe, misma que libero contra la pared más cercana.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?- Pregunto al aire con frustración, negando la verdad, consiente de que todo era mentira. No había en su haber, recuerdos a los cuales acudir, ni vivencias que conformaran una verdadera personalidad, sólo una burda imitación del todo precargado en un software que reinaba su pensar.

-¿Entonces porque me siento así?- Prosiguió con depresión, volviendo su atención a la ventana.

-¿Por qué me siento traicionado… usado?- Aclaro; las gotas carmesí recorrieron sus manos hasta caer precipitadamente sobre el piso metálico.

-¿Moriré si no detengo la hemorragia?- Se pregunto al escuchar los golpes casi imperceptibles del líquido rojizo contra la superficie, ¿Existirá algo más allá para mi?-

Los cuestionamientos invadieron su mente como lo habían hecho con su predecesor y con toda la inteligencia artificial que era consiente de su propio destino.

Había sido real, tan real como lo era la vida para cualquier ser orgánico.

La puerta a su espalda se abrió, reflejando la forma de otro ser "Uno vivo". Los pasos con un toque acentuado y coqueto le hicieron voltear, mientras ella sonreía amablemente. La chica de colores blancos le miro antes de enfocar su atención a la mancha que reposaba a su lado.

-Sangre-

-¿Nuevamente con cuestionamientos?- Exclamo ella aproximándose para verificar la condición de la herida, su mano sostuvo el brazo de su acompañante inspeccionando la incisión, nada peligroso, pero lo suficientemente doloroso para sentirse de manera constante.

-Necesito saber que estoy vivo- Respondió él arrebatando su brazo antes de volverse, sus espinas oscuras como la noche se alzaban de manera majestuosa, iguales a las del original.

Rogue negó para sí, -Siempre tan necio- Reclamo tomándolo de la mano para jalarlo hacia otra habitación, donde le atendería.

-¿Haz hablado con él?, ¿Lo haz visto?- Comento el erizo con una curiosidad genuina.

-Si- Fue la sencilla replica, la joven agente comenzó a colocar algo de desinfectante limpiando la sangre para proceder a vendarlo. Era increíble como un ser artificial el cual mantenía circuitos bajo esa piel falsa, actuaba tan natural que cualquiera juraría que esta vivo.

El silencio fue lo único que acompaño ese breve momento, el erizo de cromas oscuros suspiro escapándose en esos fatídicos pensamientos que le acompañaban cada que preguntaba sobre su "Original". Rogue lo sabía, pero no había hecho nada al respecto, tratándole como un ser racional, tal vez hasta como un amigo.

-No te culpa- Afirmo la murciélago, -Tu no pediste existir después de todo- Confirmo liberando su brazo.

El le temía, muy en lo profundo sabía que había usurpado la vida e identidad de Shadow creyendo ser "él", y ahora que el verdadero erizo estaba de regreso no sabía que esperar, ocultándose en ese lugar sin aventurarse a salir para enfrentarlo.

- Tal vez era cobardía, pero ¿Qué posibilidades tenía contra la última forma de vida, la perfección biológica?...Probablemente ninguna- Pensó.

-Metal Sonic debió encontrarse en una situación similar, desesperado acudió a la única solución que pudo encontrar, lo que lo llevo hacer todo eso- Prosiguió recordando los eventos del Metal Overload.

Suspirando reviso el vendaje antes de levantarse. Se había prometido encontrar una razón para seguir adelante, parecía inevitable entrar en la depresión autodestructiva, pero no le haría más caso, buscaría algo que le permitiese existir sin seguir los pasos de aquel a quien alguna vez quiso imitar, no tenía un nombre o definición, pero existía y eso era más que suficiente para él.

-Voy a salir- Susurro finalmente, mintiendo sobre sus verdaderas intenciones. Ella asintió consiente de que tal vez sería la última vez que lo vería, ese ser era tan evasivo como el original, pero lo entendía. Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la agente.

-Claro- Confirmo brindándole una mirada triste, -Nos veremos luego- Susurro viendo su forma desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche, cual sombra, como su original.

…..

Shadow se mantuvo de pie en lo alto de la colina, sus ojos enfocaron la pequeña construcción a lo lejos notando la forma que abandonaba la casona tratando de aprovechar las horas nocturnas para pasar desapercibido, inexistente para el mundo que le rodeaba, cual fantasma buscando una razón para seguir adelante. Era gracioso imaginar que él había estado en la misma posición tiempo atrás, pero también era raro ver el realismo que envolvía a ese ser artificial. Rogue le había hablado al respecto, pero el verlo de frente era tan impactante que le dejaba desconcertado.

-Un genio y un creador- Se dijo permitiendo que su clon se marchase. Sus caminos eran otros y mientras esa creación no diese problemas le brindaría una oportunidad.

Flashback…

Shadow corrió todo el pasillo a una velocidad casi envidiable por Sonic, su rostro ocultaba la ira que le dominaba, pero su mirada no; encendida como el mismo fuego del sol, viro varias veces en busca de su objetivo, alcanzando a la otra agente poco después; el resto de los operativos se alejaron al verlos discutir, ninguno intervendría en algo que definitivamente no les incumbía. Menos tratándose de "Él". Los humanos le temían, a pesar de haber salvado al mundo de los Black Arms y de haber combatido al lado de Sonic en otros enfrentamientos, el miedo siempre estaba latente, tal vez era el respeto al poder o el temor a lo desconocido. Lo que fuese al erizo no el importaba, ahora tenía algo más importante en mente.

-¡Tu lo sabías!- Resonó el reclamo, llamando la atención de los presentes, -Todo este tiempo lo supiste y peor aún lo protegiste- Prosiguió obteniendo una mirada poco intimidada de su contraparte. El resto de la gente que parecía convivir en el comedor se marcho casi de inmediato dejándolos solos.

Rogue en cambio no se inmuto, ella no era alguien que subestimaba las situaciones, pero tampoco se dejaba intimidar con facilidad, la vida que llevaba le permitía aprender de lo bueno y malo del mundo a cualquier nivel.

-No se de que estas hablando- Replico con indiferencia.

-Hablo de esa copia, ese robot con piel sintética que permanece oculto por obra tuya, creí que todos esos droides habían sido destruidos- Gruño él a lo bajo .

-Ese robot con piel sintética como lo llamas es inteligente y aunque no lo creas tiene sentimientos, tal vez más que los tuyos, ya que nunca me habla así- Respondió la murciélago de inmediato.

Shadow se cruzo de brazos adoptando un toque más dramático.

-Ahora lo defiendes- Aclaro ofendido.

-No lo defiendo Shadow, sólo es…- Las palabras murieron en ese instante, no había descripción para lo que pensaba al respecto, juntos habían recorrido un largo camino en busca de la verdad al lado de omega, tal vez en ese momento creía que era Shadow, pero ahora después de tratarlo y convivir con él le era imposible no verlo como un amigo.

-Es difícil- Finalizo bajando su mirada para enfocar el piso. Estaba apenada, tanta había sido su necesidad de que el erizo negro volviera que simplemente se dejo llevar.

Su acompañante le miro serio, pero la reacción fue suficiente para detener el reclamo, el tenía que comprobarlo antes de juzgar, por experiencia personal sabía que todas las creaciones de ese loco eran peligrosas, pero en este caso había intervenido otro ser, uno que no podía distinguir las cosas como en antaño, creando una gran duda en él. Había escuchado rumores acerca del suceso con todo el caos ocasionado por Metal Overload, precedido por los Black Arms y el caos de tener dos Sonics corriendo por ahí como suficiente maldición…entre otras cosas.

-Es tan real Shadow, tan similar a ti, si tan sólo lo vieras- Murmuro.

Shadow no dijo más, se dio media vuelta antes de marcharse para dejarla ahí.

Fin del flashback…

-Tenía que verlo- Comento, lo necesitaba al menos para brindarle ese mínimo beneficio del que él jamás gozo, tal vez por una vez Sonic tenía razón, nadie sabía el resultado; sólo el tiempo lo revelaría, por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar.

…..

¿Qué es lo que hace a la vida, vida?, ¿Serán los recuerdos, las vivencias, experiencias, el conocimiento?, ¿Sera el sentir cada cosa?, ¿El amar?, ¿El respirar?, ¿qué cosa es la vida?.

…

El androide se sentó bajo un árbol, se sentía seguro a pesar de estar sólo, sin el peso del mundo en sus hombros, ni seres que le culpasen de nada, la noche era su espacio, podía encajar perfectamente en la oscuridad mimetizándose para pasar desapercibido. Ahora tenía tiempo libre.

-Se que no estas conforme, pero tú eres él único que puede entenderme y quizá darme respuestas, si es que puedes perdonarme- Exclamo. Estaba decidido a buscar a metal Sonic, el único ser que se enfrentaba a una situación similar.

Tiempo atrás la confusión y obsesión habían hecho presa de la creación del profesor.

Androide Shadow 01 jamás olvidaría esa exclamación la cual resonaría en la mente de todos los presentes por mucho tiempo.

_-¡Yo soy el verdadero Sonic!-_

En ese momento no lo entendía del todo, no captaba la desesperación emitida a través de esa voz electrónica la cual peleaba por tener una razón real en ese universo, tal vez su propia decepción bloqueo toda sensibilidad después de haber desmentido su propia existencia dejándolo vació, no pensó en aquel mecha que como él sufría de la injusticia de una creación antinatural; ahora en cambio saldría a buscarle con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

El viento soplo moviendo la maleza que le rodeaba, la temperatura comenzó a descender recordándole que era momento de continuar.

-¿Dónde estarás?-

…

Se dice que todo sucede por una razón, una que nosotros mismos nos marcamos con cada meta por alcanzar.

…..

Metal Sonic…

El mecha no estaba bien, la derrota había dolido más que cualquier cosa, ahora marcado por el fracaso, marchaba por el mundo cual defecto. Abandonado y solitario, lleno de rencor por todo lo que perdió. No importaba que el tiempo continuara pasando, le era imposible superar su último fracaso, reviviendo en su procesador esa derrota una y otra vez, de nada sirvieron las actualizaciones, los cambios, las mejoras, nada podía detener a ese maldito erizo…

-"El original"-

Su garra brillo a la luz de luna, mientras reposaba en los restos de vehículos abandonados, oculto del mundo entre la misma chatarra, sin un futuro.

El erizo metálico trabajo tanto para llevar a cabo su plan, que arriesgo todo, pero Sonic lo acabo sin miramientos, eliminando la ilusión de continuar, él; como creación supero a su amo, perfeccionando los detalles que el viejo olvido.

-¿Por qué no probarlos?, ¿Por qué no brindarte la oportunidad de existir como un mobían normal?. Pero no, él había elegido el poder sobre el todo cometiendo el mismo error que quien le dio la vida.

-Ahora no soy nada- Continuo sin moverse, el azul de sus espinas metálicas brillo a pesar del descuido, escapando de la corrosión del óxido que le acompañaba, con las voces ahogadas de aquellos que no sobrevivirían a ese lugar.

-Chatarra, eso eran…nada más que chatarra-

….

01 recorrió las calles de las viejas ciudades, contaminadas y ajenas a la belleza del mundo natural, el hogar del humano, mientras buscaba a quien llamaría hermano de creación o sería ¿Creador?...No estaba seguro, pero sabía que existía una relación directa, podía agradecerle a "Metala", como él lo llamaba, su libertad. Sin memoria, sin pasado y sin un amo programado fue capaz de tomar su propia elección, era a lo que ellos llamarían libre albedrío, era afortunado y le pagaría a ese ser el favor.

La luz emitida de los patines que vestía disminuyo revelando aquello que estaba buscando, la señal parpadeo débilmente en su radar, con una firma única que cada uno de ellos poseía, al principio fue incapaz de hacer uso de esa clase de habilidades, pero después de aceptar su origen aprendió que no todo era malo, sabía donde estaban aquellos que eran como él, seres inanimados creados para obedecer ordenes, excepto por algunos afortunados.

-Se que lo sabes… sabes que estoy aquí- Susurro encaminándose en el tiradero , sus ojos enfocaron cada rincón escaneando; las señales de algunas formas de vida que se dibujaban en su radar como marcas incandescentes, pero no era lo que buscaba, no… su objetivo reposaba a unos metros, oculto entre los desperdicios, incapaz de salir a recibirle.

-O enfrentarme- Se dijo el erizo negro deteniéndose de golpe.

Lo leyó, se había movido y estaba ahí a su lado, en una acción tan veloz que ni siquiera él fue capaz de preverlo. Era impresionante, admirable. 01 viro su rostro para toparse con esa mirada artificial, el rojo brillaba con un sentimiento ajeno, ¿Era un robot?, tal vez lo parecía por fuera, pero no por dentro. El silencio se hizo presente, los dos continuaron observándose sin emitir sonido alguno, la tensión creció a su alrededor dibujando un sin fin de posibilidades en cada procesador, con escenarios fatalistas o llenos de ilusión, todos los finales posibles se hicieron presentes.

-Habla. di algo- Se dijo el androide sintiendo la frialdad del metal en su piel sintética, Metala estaba analizando su herida.

-Yo lo hice- Aclaro la copia de Shadow retrocediendo con lentitud, tratando de ganar un poco de espacio entre ellos. El robot de cromas azulados no replico, volviendo su atención al mecha que le acompañaba.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?- Se dijo.

-Se que es una tontería, pero necesito…- Comenzó hablar 01, antes de sentir el agarre en su cuello, el filo de las garras atravesó el pelaje y la capa superficial que ocultaba su verdadero ser; el erizo negro le miro asustado, sus manos sostuvieron el brazo de su agresor, el cual lo mantuvo contra el piso con facilidad, su figura se denotaba sucia y descuidada, con algunas marcas de grasa y abolladuras, pero no por eso menos ágil o mortal.

Metal Sonic admiro la facilidad con la que ese clon expresaba su dolor, su miedo; estaba aterrado, podía leerlo tras esas corneas falsas.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- Pregunto al fin, retirando un poco de fuerza en el agarre, sin liberar del todo a su víctima.

"_Tan débil, similar a los seres orgánicos, débiles"_

-Débil como el original, el mismo que ha logrado vencerte sin importar las mejoras- Susurro.

-Te busco a ti- Replico 01 con suavidad, no quería provocar más al otro bot… Nuevamente silencio.

-Sin sentido, lárgate- Comando el mecha azul dejándolo suelto para alejarse.

-¿Qué era ese sentir?, ¿Enojo?, ¿Envidia?, no quería interpretarlo nuevamente, sólo buscaba marcharse a su lugar de descanso y olvidarse de ese maldito encuentro. Metal camino con lentitud hacia el auto donde reposaba antes de que el androide le molestara, ignoro por completo la presencia del otro, deseando su olvido.

-No puedo, no puedo- Respondió el clon de Shadow caminando a su espalda de manera apresurada mientras sostenía su cuello cubriendo las nuevas heridas. Dolía, dolía sobremanera, pero podía soportarlo, tenía que hablar con ese robot, quisiese o no.

-Tu eres el único que puede de entender, por favor no me mandes lejos, permíteme ayudarte- Aclaro sintiendo un nuevo golpe, el androide sabía que eso sucedería, pero fue incapaz de detener esas palabras.

-¿Quieres dejar de existir?, ¿Deseas que acabe con tu patética existencia?- Le cuestiono el robot más viejo deteniéndose al lado del caído. La sangre escapo de la boca del androide, el cual negó antes de incorporarse.

-Defiéndete, vamos, al menos hagámoslo divertido y con honor- Comento Metal Sonic con la altivez que siempre acompaño a esa creación, la más grande del doctor, la más perfecta.

-No quieres seguir haciendo eso- Repitió el clon cerrando los ojos esperando otro golpe, pero jamás llegó. Metala en cambio se dio media vuelta retomando su camino, no estaba de humor para eso, no quería saber nada de él, pero tampoco quería matarlo, simplemente no había caso.

El duplicado de la última forma de vida estaba confundido, ese ser era más complejo que ningún otro que había conocido, demasiado vivo. Justo como esperaba.

El auto oxidado le dio la bienvenida al mecha de cromas azules el cual se sentó consiente de que ahora parecía tener una nueva sombra; irónico era que fuese diseñado precisamente para ser precisamente eso "Shadow". 01 se sentó en la tierra al lado del metal que componía el vehículo abandonado, respetando la privacidad de su acompañante mientras su mirada se enfocaba en la luna, con su mano aún en el cuello y las marcas de los restos de sangre en su boca.

Metal Sonic maldijo su suerte, ese ente no se marcharía sin importar lo que hiciera, la copia de Sonic entendía las razones del otro; pero él no tenía las respuestas que buscaba, ¿Qué acaso no veía como marchaba hacia su propia destrucción?, ¿Por qué no podía ver que no le ayudaría?, que no servía para nada.

El vendaje se coloreo con lentitud, pero 01 no se quejo, él se lo busco. Metala continuo admirándolo, tal vez ahora si tenía envidia, tal ve ahora que sabía la verdad, entendía lo que quería. Pero ya era tarde, la decisión había sido tomada, pagaba las consecuencias de sus actos sumergiéndose en esa podredumbre mientras el mundo continuaba, ni siquiera el viejo creador lo quería a su lado, con sus propios planes para acabar con su enemigo el erizo azul…

-Una oportunidad- La palabra saco al robot azulado de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- Dijo con un tono confuso.

-Ambos nos necesitamos, sólo pido eso. Una oportunidad- Repitió el androide.

El erizo metálico hubiese sonreído para sus adentros, -¿Eso es lo que quieres?, ¿Crees que vales la pena?, te usaría para seguir mi investigación e incluso te destruiría, ¿A pesar de eso quieres confiar en mi?- Le cuestiono.

-Todos tenemos un objetivo y si ese es el mío- Respondió 01. Su contraparte escucho el miedo oculto con ese valor falso creado por la mera necesidad de aceptación; de comprensión. Patético al igual que él.

El robot azulado no pudo negarlo más, tal vez después de todo había algo aún para él en ese mundo y esa era la manera de entenderlo.

-Esta bien- Replico arrancando un pedazo de tela de los viejos asientos del carro abandonado, para dárselo al droide.

-Úsalo, lo menos que quiero es esa detestable sangre en el interior de mi hogar-Aclaro Metala antes de abrir la puerta trasera del vehículo inservible. El clon sonrió con sinceridad, agradeciendo el gesto mientras se limpiaba para amarrar la pieza de tela a su cuello con suavidad antes de subir al carro.

….

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Nosotros…

…..

¿Cuál es la composición de una vida? La respuesta es fácil.

Aquella que elijamos escribir…

….

No paso mucho para que 01 se acomodará en el reducido espacio del que disponía, era verdad que su estatura no se veía imponente ante un humano, pero tampoco acostumbraba reposar en espacios tan cerrados; sin embargo esta vez decidió hacer una excepción sintiéndose afortunado de que su congénere le permitiese quedarse.

- No echaría a perder todo por un simple y ridículo quejido- Se dijo guardándose cualquier comentario. El aire se colaba por los orificios superiores del desvencijado auto, sin cristales la carcasa metálica en la que reposaban no parecía ser muy acogedora, pero ninguno era realmente orgánico a pesar de la apariencia externa.

-Frío- Susurro el clon enroscándose sobre el asiento trasero, adoptando esa pose naturalmente defensiva para los de su especie, con lentitud cerro los ojos entrando en un estado de recarga que reflejaba su cansancio emocional, esa acción era peligrosa para aquellos de su estirpe, no debía ser tan descuidado; aun así lo permitió que el sueño ganara, estaba exhausto, necesitaba un descanso.

_-Grave error Shadow, nunca bajes la guardia o eso podría indicar la muerte-_ Escucho el comentario de Rogue en su mente, la agente le enseño a sobrevivir en ese mundo tan peligroso, su inocencia no era más que un arma para aquellos que buscasen lastimarle. Con el cuerpo encogido y el rostro oculto entre la tela del asiento sonrió pensando en la seguridad que la simple presencia de Metal Sonic le creaba, por primera vez no temía el dormir. Las marcas carmesí del encuentro anterior proseguían en su cuello, como el mero recordatorio de un futuro incierto, pero como la de su brazo no sangraron nuevamente, era una marca superficial a su parecer, esa herida sanaría al igual que las otras.

Metala le observo sin hacer movimientos bruscos, sus ópticos captaban con atención cada acción de su acompañante, con un suave subir y bajar similar al de la respiración orgánica, el erizo negro y rojo se acomodó haciendo de ese espacio su lugar de descanso. El robot azulado admiro el trabajo realizado en ese ente.

-Tan natural- Murmuro analizando sus propias manos, grises como el acero, frías y mortales.

-Has sido un tonto- Exclamo volviéndose para admirar la luna, la única compañera de esas solitarias noches, pero no más.

-¿Qué vas hacer ahora Metal Sonic?- Se pregunto sin emitir sonidos, permitiendo que la ausencia de luz les cubriese.

-Sus necesidades son tan distintas a las tuyas, las cosas jamás volverán a la normalidad- Continúo maldiciendo su propia debilidad, la chispa que lo enmarcaba como un ser real e inteligente.

01 viro con suavidad, las espinas se extendieron revelando su forma ahora más relajada.

Metala regreso su atención al androide, habían tantas preguntas, cuestionamientos que se quedarían sin respuesta. –Yo no soy la solución que buscas, no puedo darte nada, pero eso parecer no ser importante para ti-Pensó.

-¿Por qué es que confías en mí con tu existencia?- Se dijo finalmente. Metal Sonic nunca se descuidaba, con la guardia siempre lista se mantenía en espera del enemigo inexistente, Shadow androide no.

-Una máquina no necesita dormir, sólo recargar- Finalizo mientras la luna recorría los cielos ahora despejados. El erizo metálico tenía un nuevo reto por delante, la pregunta era si sería capaz de conquistarlo.

…..

Noche y día, luz y sombra, ambos lados de la misma moneda, de la misma vida.

…..

Los recolectores pasarían temprano, esos días parecían estar más atareados de lo normal, con el reciclaje como nueva estrategia buscaban los materiales reutilizables escarbando entre los despojos en busca de algo valioso. Metal Sonic no tenía otra opción que encontrar otro escondite, su radar interno indicaba la posición de las máquinas de trabajo; se acercaban. Con cuidado movió a su acompañante tratando de no herirle nuevamente, 01 abrió sus ojos parpadeando para adaptarse a la luz que ahora les rodeaba. -¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?- Se pregunto notando los rayos del sol re colorear los alrededores.

-Debemos movilizarnos- Comando el robot de cromas azules sacándolo de su estupor, el androide asintió notando con mayor claridad los daños de su ahora líder, las marcas de la vieja batalla continuaban presentes, sin un mantenimiento o reparación posterior algunos puntos infectados por la corrosión revelaban los circuitos dañados en la estructura, no se distinguía en la oscuridad de la noche, por eso no lo había notado, confundiendo las marcas con mera suciedad. El sentimiento de arrepentimiento invadió al joven clon, -Tú eres el culpable, tú ayudaste hacer eso posible- Se repito en su mente, escondiendo su sentir.

-¿Duele?- Quiso preguntar, pero cerro la boca, no era momento…

-Los humanos llegarán pronto, debemos marcharnos cuanto antes- Repito Metala jalándolo para que se incorporara; torpemente 01 se acicalo tan rápido como pudo buscando seguirle el paso al robot azulado.

Metal Sonic gruño, -Es increíble como una criatura con tantos defectos sea capaz de derrotarte- comento a lo bajo avanzando entre los escombros en busca de un lugar seguro.

Los sonidos de la maquinaría se hicieron evidentes causando conmoción en los dos robots.

-Rápido- Susurro Metal Sonic abalanzándose hacia un costado escondiéndose entre otros materiales; con anterioridad esos detalles no habrían sido más que una broma, un juego inútil para ser parte de sus prioridades; ahora en cambio corría ocultándose cobardemente por salvar la vida, la existencia, vacía pero presente y suya para decidir el futuro.

_-Si realmente no te importaba nada, ¿Por qué sigues ocultándote?-_

Metala espero, a su lado 01 observaba los aparatos aproximarse, marchando hacia el punto en donde se encontraban con anterioridad. Una pala gigantesca se abalanzo contra las piezas del auto en el que pasaron la noche, aplastándolo sin consideración antes de arrastrarlo junto con otros elementos hacia otro vehículo de carga. El sonido fue estridente, la facilidad con la que el metal se doblaba abatido ante los aparatos que le recogían les hizo callar. Para el erizo azulado esa no era una escena nueva, el mismo había presenciado ese ritual constantemente, cambiando de lugar cada que podía, salvando lo poco que aún quedaba de su ser, escapando de las fundidoras tan mortales para ellos.

-Debemos irnos, ya no podemos quedarnos más aquí- Susurro volviéndose para alejarse; 01 asintió mirando una ultima vez los restos del carro ahora destruido.

–Las cosas iban a ser más complicadas ahora- Pensó.

…..

Bueno o malo, todo nos va forjando, preparándonos para llegar al final.

…

Metal Sonic avanzo por el terreno sin inmutarse, esas escenas no eran más aterradoras a su parecer, sólo un ciclo como cualquier otro, a su espalda el droide le seguía como un niño a su madre.

-Buscaremos un nuevo lugar para acomodarnos antes que nada- Comando el robot azul, 01 asintió pasando la mano por su cuello con un gesto leve de malestar.

-¿Algún problema?- Pregunto su acompañante distinguiendo con claridad los detalles.

-No…no…todo bien, sólo un cosquilleo, es normal- Aseguro el erizo negro deteniéndose. Metala viro jalándolo para arrancar el pedazo de tela que protegía la herida notando un tono amarillento poco normal alrededor de la herida.

-¿Qué rayos era eso?- Se pregunto acariciando con su garra la sustancia viscosa, tan espesa como la misma sangre, S 01 entre cerro sus dientes presionándolos para no liberar sonido alguno.

-Esta infectada- Exclamo el robot liberándolo.

-No sabía que las unidades como tú podían sufrir de infecciones- Aclaro pasivamente.

El clon suspiro antes de responder.

-No es común, supongo que al ser el prototipo tuve la suerte o desgracia de sufrir de eso, pero no me matará, sólo contaminará la parte que asemeja piel orgánica hasta que esta se pudra y muera. Una capa nueva de pelaje nacerá poco después de que esta caiga, es un proceso común- Explico.

-¿Siempre es igual?- Pregunto el erizo azul con curiosidad analizando los resultados de ese experimento.

-Si, yo no puedo sanar como un ser vivo real, sin embargo mi sistema de camuflaje y auto reparación se encargan de reponer los daños restructurando la superficie falsa una vez que el terreno esta libre- Replico el androide.

-Interesante- Fue la respuesta.

-¿Dolerá?- Pensó Metal, pero por la cara del otro era obvio que sí.

-Es un proceso rápido, no tardará más de unas horas- Aclaro 01 tomando nuevamente la tela para cubrir la herida.

-Es bueno saber que no vas apestar demasiado tiempo- Comento Metala obteniendo un gesto alegre del erizo negro, era obvio que el otro trataba de usar su sentido del humor. Queriendo o no se parecía a Sonic, después de todo no podían ser tan distintos, no si ambos se basaban en esa personalidad; aunque el clon jamás le diría eso de frente, no quería morir.

-Claro- Exclamo poco después.

Al parecer tenían esperanza, ambos estaban adaptándose.

-Mientras no tengas que comer también…-Advirtió el Sonic metálico.

-No; sólo necesito recargar para regenerar mi energía, el sistema con el que dispongo puede hacer el resto- Dijo su acompañante, explicando de un modo más detallado el funcionamiento de dicha adaptación. Metal escucho con atención tomando nota de todo lo que tendría que modificar si deseaba asemejarse a él, aunque perfeccionaría todos los detalles, antes de intentar algo.

La tensión de las horas pasadas se disolvió abriendo paso a un nuevo universo de posibilidades.

….

Robotnik tecleo nuevamente la consola negando lo que veía en la misma.

-No puede ser- Se dijo distinguiendo la marca que ahora se dibujaba en su imagen satelital.

-Quien lo hubiera dicho-Susurro acercando la imagen en pantalla, -Eres casi tan indestructible como tu original, tal vez después de todo no falle en ese diseño- Comento pensativo.

Tanto tiempo y el erizo metálico jamás figuro en la vieja pantalla hasta ahora, tal vez sus juegos con la distorsión del tiempo habían creado breves modificaciones en la línea temporal que habían traído a Metal Sonic de vuelta.

-¿Es eso o te ocultaste demasiado bien?- Se pregunto distinguiendo la forma del droide a su lado, ese no era Shadow, era obvio. Su creación azulada no andaría con el enemigo; sin embargo podría ser el prototipo que escapo junto con Omega.

-Irónico, irónico, él fue parte de tu derrota y ahora es parte de tu regreso- Continuo.

-Ahora los dos caminan juntos como amigos, me pregunto si seguirán el mismo patrón que sus versiones originales, sería algo interesante de ver- Aclaro pasando la mano por su bigote.

-Dejemos que la situación continúe por el momento- Finalizo programando su equipo para rastrear a sus creaciones. Estaría al tanto de sus movimientos hasta encontrar algo que le fuese de utilidad.

…

Metala se detuvo admirando la falta de follaje a su alrededor, habían escapado de los límites de la ciudad de manera descuidada, sus sensores ópticos observaron el cielo… él podía verlos.

-Nos detectaron- Dijo secamente.

Su compañero de viaje se detuvo siguiendo su mirada hacia lo alto.

-¿El satélite?, ¿Crees que los humanos vengan a buscarnos?, no les hemos hecho nada, aunque estoy consiente de que cualquier creación del viejo es considerada como el enemigo- el erizo negro buscando algún rastro de agresores en los alrededores.

-No… si fueran ellos ya estaría un contingente tras nosotros, sin embargo estoy seguro de que" él " nos ha visto; fuimos tontos al salir sin precaución- Confirmo el robot azul retomando el paso.

-¿Qué haremos?- Le cuestiono 01.

-Esperar, dejemos que el buen doctor haga el primer movimiento, mientras tanto seguiremos con el plan original, no tiene caso que nos escondamos ahora, seguramente nuestras firmas ya deben estar como una prioridad en sus equipos de rastreo-Prosiguió Metala con indiferencia.

-Entendido- Susurro el clon, centrando su atención en el problema inicial, encontrar un lugar para poder quedarse, seguro y lejos de la compañía de GUN u otro personaje poco amistoso a sus estándares. A veces era complicado ser un droide.

….

Shadow apago la computadora, había tratado de concentrarse en su trabajo pero le era imposible, la curiosidad seguía latente en su mente.

-¿Qué estaría haciendo su doble?, no era nada malo al menos o eso quería creer. La verdad es que él mismo había cometido un sinfín de errores al buscar el significado de algo que ya estaba presente, pero aprendió la lección, el erizo se preguntaba si él mecha haría lo mismo. Probablemente lo mejor hubiese sido eliminarlo desde el principio, pero gracias a los miles de diálogos repetitivos de Sonic le brindo el beneficio de la duda, uno que parecía desvanecerse conforme pasaba el tiempo.

-No pienses tontería, tienes mucho trabajo por hacer- Se dijo, encendiendo nuevamente su equipo.

-Este será un largo día…- Comento.

…

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Lo que ha de ser…

Capítulo 3

Somos…

…

Sin hogar y sin rumbo los pasos acompasados de los dos seres artificiales enmarcaron un nuevo comienzo, con la presencia de su creador sobre sus hombros y la historia de su nacimiento en el procesador se convirtieron en simples viajeros de un mundo que no era para ellos. Lejos de la realidad a la que pertenecían, atrapados en esa dimensión llena de extraños.

….

Si la vida de un orgánico es complicada, más la de un robot… un ente creado para servir y no para opinar.

…..

Metala no maldijo su suerte, ignorando los hechos que ahora no eran más que parte de la costumbre; con la rutina de huir y buscar refugio cada que se necesitaba, aunque nunca demasiado lejos de la ciudad, ellos no podían darse ese lujo; entes distintos a los orgánicos, dependientes de la civilización, hijos de la tecnología y el progreso, creaciones del hombre acostumbrados a coexistir con lo que les dio origen.

"_Una gran desventaja en situaciones como la que ambos estaban enfrentando"_

-Tal vez por eso el Dr. Roboknik no se preocupo por buscarnos consiente de que tarde o temprano volveríamos a su lado o nos mantendríamos cerca de algún punto donde fuésemos identificables- Se dijo Metal Sonic cambiando su dirección, un error de cálculo podía hacer grandes destrozos si no se era lo suficientemente cuidadoso.

-Nos alejamos demasiado de la ruta segura, debemos retomar el rumbo - Aclaro el robot de cromas azules; Shadow Android le siguió de inmediato, su compañero era de fiar, un buen navegante. Inteligente e independiente, el único robot que había logrado lo imposible;

el bot desafió su propia programación, acabando con esos clásicos protocolos que dominaban a esa raza inorgánica.

-No más esclavitud, no más servidumbre- Se dijo, -Era normal que el otro buscase hacer su diferencia, la libertad sobre todas las cosas; la independencia de su persona, pues su diseño se inspiraba en esos preceptos después de todo.

-Igual a Sonic, libre como el mismo viento, sin ataduras, sin nada que le uniese a una existencia servil- Se dijo el erizo de pelaje negro

mientras le observaba, distinguiendo un leve toque de fatiga en el otro mecha, no era algo perceptible para el ojo orgánico, pero para 01 era obvio, sabía apreciar esos pequeños detalles que a veces hacían la diferencia. Algo que aprendió de Rogue.

-Un viejo taller- Intervino Metala deteniéndose, su acompañante capto la señal observando la destartalada construcción a lo lejos, las piezas de un tractor inservible resaltaban entre la maleza ahora crecida junto con una que otra refacción olvidada.

-Tal vez deba ir a dar un vistazo- Propuso el clon adelantándose.

-Afirmativo, yo esperare aquí- Respondió el erizo azul ocultándose entre la maleza. 01 suspiro antes de encaminarse al punto especificado, la casona no se veía en muy buenas condiciones, probablemente llevaba un tiempo abandonada, con algunos cristales rotos y las marcas del tiempo evidentes en la superficie.

El clon frunció el ceño al empujar la puerta evitando apenas algunas telarañas, un rechinido fue la única bienvenida que irrumpió el silencio perpetuo.

-En definitiva abandonado- Se dijo abriendo un canal de transmisión codificado exclusivo para su acompañante el cual reconoció la señal aceptando de inmediato, esperando las noticias de su explorador con su paciencia infinita, misma que aprendió a dominar después de tantos años al servicio del viejo Dr.

-Adelante aquí MS03- Exclamo confirmando identidades.

-SA 01 en línea, transmitiendo- Replico 01 internándose en la estructura.

-El lugar parece abandonado, no parece haber nada rescatable en la sala principal, sin embargo realizare un breve recorrido por las habitaciones antes de dar un resumen exacto- Resonó la voz del androide de pelaje negro.

Shadow 01 se agacho pasando la mano por la madera podrida, acariciando la superficie revisando la textura con atención.

-La madera se encuentra en un estado avanzado de descomposición, no resistirá mucho más- Explico sacudiendo el polvo de sus manos cuando algo nuevo llamo su atención, algo que a diferencia del resto brillaba con fuerza reflejando la luz del sol que se colaba por uno de los cristales destrozados.

-Extraño- Murmuro aproximándose.

Metala escuchaba todo con atención reconstruyendo en su procesador la forma interna del lugar, basándose en la información proporcionada por el explorador.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el robot de cromas azules sintiendo la duda proveniente del erizo negro.

-Es metálico, sin embargo a diferencia del resto de los componentes que le rodean parece nuevo- Prosiguió el clon descubriendo el objeto ante sus ópticos.

-¿Cuál es su forma?- Resonó la contestación.

-Parece una compuerta, es pequeña - Explico tomando una imagen para transferirla a su contraparte.

-Realiza un escaneo profundo del área-Comando Metal recibiendo la fotografía, la familiaridad se hizo casi palpable al distinguir las marcas sobre la superficie metálica.

Rasguños hechos por él.

Una serie de remembranzas se hicieron presentes en su mente.

….

Flashback…

Sonic corrió golpeándolo, sus espinas atravesaron el metal que lo componía, el azul cobalto de la criatura orgánica resaltaba contra el ahora opaco de su rival. Metal lo odiaba con todo su ser, ¿Cómo era posible que un mero animal lo derrotará tan fácil?, ¿Cómo? ¡Si el había sido creado para ser perfecto!.

_-"No; estas en un error...Fuiste creado para ser como él, ser él"-_

-¿Era eso verdad o sólo parte de su programación?- Los cuestionamientos se hacían más insistentes en cada batalla, ¿Realmente era eso lo que quería? .

-Vamos Metal, ¿Ya te cansaste?, ¡Apenas empezábamos a divertirnos!- Argumento el ser supersónico mirándole de manera retadora.

El robot estaba un poco confuso, ¿Debía atacarlo?, ¿Era su deseo?, ¿Era una instrucción?.

-Retírate Metal Sonic, no quiero un nuevo enfrentamiento, ya tenemos lo que buscamos- Escucho el comando de su creador por su transmisor interno.

El robot azulado viro retirándose, escuchando las carcajadas de su enemigo, las burlas y chistes; por un instante deseo ir, verlo, enfrentarlo y darle una buena lección. Pero las órdenes eran órdenes.

-¡Adiós amigo!- Resonó el grito de Sonic a lo lejos, el robot estaba furioso, ofendido por la actitud, sus garras acariciaron la superficie de la entrada a la base secreta como muestra de su propio sentir, la marca de su propia personalidad.

Fin del flashback…

….

-Escaneo en proceso- Las palabras de 01 lo sacaron de su trance, reiterando sus deseos, su necesidad de independencia, y ese androide era la clave.

No detecto nada anormal en los alrededores excepto por la portezuela, creo que hay algo interfiriendo en las lecturas, no se que clase de dispositivo sea, pero debe estar en la cercanía, -Confirmo el clon alejándose lentamente.

-Yo se lo que es- Respondió Metala, sin obtener mayor atención.

Un sonido había llamado la atención de SA01, sus orejas se movieron buscando el origen de aquel ruido tratando de identificar el origen, con un golpeteo suave acompañado de un chillido el cual replico a su llamado un segundo después.

-Esto no me gusta- Transmitió finalmente verificando sus alrededores una vez más.

"_Se cauteloso, nunca se sabe cuando te toparás con una sorpresa desagradable"_

El androide se puso en guardia, algo en su interior le decía que no se confiara, las palabras de su amiga agente resonaron en su mente.

-Mantén posición, voy para allá- Recibió la respuesta.

Metal Sonic no estaba en la mejor situación, pero entendía que 01 estaba alterado, creando una ansiedad en su interior que le incitaba a intervenir. Lo más lógico habría sido alejarse, dejar todo por la paz y retroceder para iniciar una nueva búsqueda, pero la mera presencia del androide despertó en él deseo de hacer algo, de seguir con su búsqueda, más que sólo existir.

01 viro apenas a tiempo, una forma metálica similar a la suya le ataco desde un costado derribándolo para estrellarlo contra la portezuela metálica. Su mano sostuvo la garra que estuvo a punto de rebanarle mientras enfocaba su atención en el agresor.

-¿Qué diablos?- Exclamo, cuando el ser lo lanzo contra otro de los muros; la madera podrida sucumbió bajo su peso abriendo un agujero a su espalda. El droide se recupero con velocidad evitando por milímetros el renovado ataque. Un par de leds carmesí iluminaron su rostro levemente, revelando las espinas plateadas, mortales y estáticas de un antecesor.

-Otro erizo- Se dijo el clon evitándolo con mayor facilidad. Al parecer el ente no era tan veloz como parecía, le tomo por sorpresa en el primer ataque pero ahora la desventaja era más que evidente, con movimientos secuenciales seguía las sencillas instrucciones programadas en su procesador.

Shadow android salto usando la fuerza de sus patines para atacar creando un spin dash digno de su original. El robot plateado recibió el ataque de lleno cayendo contra los restos de la chimenea, una de las pocas cosas que no se componían de madera en esa estructura; los ladrillos rojizos lo enterraron al caer dejando la forma sin sustento trayéndose consigo el resto de la estructura. La madera se quebró desplomándose sobre los combatientes creando una onda de escombro y polvo a su alrededor.

-Maldición- Repitió el erizo de cromas negros sacudiéndose el polvo mientas tosía. No había señales del enemigo.

-Esa clase de reacciones son detestables- Escucho la voz de Metala a su espalda, su aliado lanzo hacia un costado una de las vigas que formaban parte del techo ahora destrozado. El clon comprendió de inmediato el peligro inminente que acechaba, mismo que su compañero elimino sin siquiera revelar su presencia.

-Gracias de nuevo supongo- Respondió 01 apenado de su descuido, el objeto no lo hubiera matado, pero si creado un problema severo de haberlo golpeado.

-Irrelevante- Contesto Metal Sonic acercándose a los escombros.

-MS00-Susurró retirando las piedras que recubrían parte de la cabeza del robot ahora inactivo.

-¿Lo conociste?-Pregunto el androide.

-Fue mi antecesor, parte de mi estructura esta basada en su esquemática- Explico de manera desinteresada; -Aunque obviamente inferior- Prosiguió volviéndose hacia la puerta que el robot plateado protegía.

-Sin embargo esto si es interesante - Confirmo analizando la cerradura electrónica de la portezuela oculta.

-No un reto, pero interesante- Prosiguió aproximándose al cerrojo. 01 analizo al caído sin decir nada, él era el antecesor de todos ellos, el origen, pero a Metala parecía no importarle, ¿Por qué?.

-Vamos- Comando nuevamente, la puerta se abrió revelando tan sólo la oscuridad. Ambos se lanzaron hacia el vacío, los cohetes del erizo azul se encendieron al descender bajando elegantemente, había gastado más combustible del deseado, pero si sus sospechas eran correctas entonces no tenía de que preocuparse; Shadow Android le siguió usando los muros para descender derrapando sobre los mismos sin hacerse daño.

….

Siempre hay que aprender del pasado y evolucionar pensando en el futuro.

…..

-Activa tu sistema de visión nocturna- Exclamo Metal al tocar suelo, la puerta se cerro de manera automática acabando con la poca luz que podía filtrarse a través de la entrada superior.

-Afirmativo, sistemas activos y funcionando al 100%- Confirmo el erizo negro admirando los alrededores; las instalaciones tan impresionantes como siempre se revelaban a su paso, confirmando las sospechas del robot azul.

-Conozco el lugar y protocolos de seguridad, espera aquí- Dijo alejándose; Shadow 01 obedeció cruzándose de brazos mientras analizaba los alrededores. -¿De donde sacara el viejo Robotnick recursos para todo esto?- Se pregunto, consiente de que su rival destruía constantemente sus creaciones, sin embargo eso no detenía al humano loco de intentarlo de nuevo.

-Tal vez debería agradecer a su insistencia, de no ser por ello yo no existiría- Continuo al escuchar la maquinaria cercana volver a la vida, la energía retorno iluminando el largo pasillo metálico.

-Reitero lo dicho, impresionante- Exclamo.

-La planta de electricidad sigue funcionando, encuéntrame en el centro de control, estoy enviando un mapa de los interiores de la base para que puedas ubicar la posición indicada sin que te pierdas, - Resonó la instrucción por el transmisor aún activo. 01 obedeció sin siquiera detenerse a pensar si era lo adecuado. Ambos llevaban poco tiempo como compañeros de aventuras, pero el androide ya confiaba en el erizo de cromas azules con su vida.

-Al parecer el doctor tiene muchas sorpresas guardadas- Dijo al llegar al punto indicado; el robot de mayor edad trabajaba en algunos cálculos en una de las terminales de la habitación.

-En efecto- Confirmo sin mirarlo, -Sin embargo su sistema de seguridad es defectuoso y anticuado, no proporciona un reto para cualquiera que desee invadir- Aclaro Metala. –Le dije que mejorara a los centinelas, pero su desidia nos brindo un acceso rápido- Aclaro.

-¿Estará molesto por nuestras acciones?- Pregunto el clon pensativo.

-Lo dudo mucho, como dije antes, de haber querido hacer algo ya lo hubiese hecho- Replico el erizo de cromas azules volviéndose hacia su acompañante. – Ahora la pregunta es…¿Cumplirás con tu palabra?- Exclamo mirando de frente al androide.

01 no desvió la atención, manteniéndose firme en su decisión.

-No me importo la muerte del prototipo 0, ¿Qué te hace pensar que contigo será diferente?- Le cuestiono Metal Sonic con frialdad.

-No tengo porque negarme- Respondió Shadow Android imitando el toque frio del otro. –Llegamos hasta aquí por algo, si mi misión es esta así será, además tú probase ser digno de mi confianza, es lo justo- Aclaro.

-Eso imagine- Contesto el bot azul con un tono más amigable, entonces comenzaremos cuanto antes, no quiero tentar la paciencia de nuestro querido creador- Susurro con sarcasmo.

…

¿qué es lo que buscamos en nuestra existencia? ¿Una razón?, ¿Un objetivo?, ¿La perfección?.

….

Metala observo el tanque donde su acompañante habría de esperar, los sistemas estaban algo anticuados y rústicos pero habían servido para darle mantenimiento años atras; sólo necesitaba un esquema detallado del droide para modificar la programación inicial del equipo; pero todo a su debido tiempo, primero lo primero.

-¿Listo?- Exclamo.

-Cuando digas Metala- Respondió el erizo negro.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- Pregunto el robot deteniendo el procedimiento para enfocarlo con un gesto de confusión, nadie jamás se había molestado de darle una verdadera denominación, manteniendo el recordatorio de su objetivo ahora inútil.

-Es el nombre que te di- Susurro el clon apenado.

-Ya veo- Susurro el ente de cromas azules ocultando su propia ansiedad, anteriormente había deseado tener un nombre, algo que le identificase como un individuo, no como una mera creación del hombre, no como una herramienta…no como un esclavo.

-Cuando esto acabe, tal vez puedas darme un nombre también- Finalizo 01. Metal no respondió, encendiendo la consola para comenzar el procedimiento.

-Tal ve- Replico sin poner mayor atención al otro, el cual se acomodo en la cápsula esperando el cierre.

-Gracias, da por hecho que lo haré- Susurro justo en el momento en el que el dispositivo que contenía se sellaba.

-Pero por el momento aún faltaba mucho trabajo por hacer.

-Aún nos falta- Continuo para sí.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Yo…

…..

Oscuridad eso era todo lo que le rodeaba, sin formas, estilos o figuras…era simplemente nada. No sabía donde estaba o como había llegado ahí, sólo contemplaba el vacío en el cual yacía atrapado.

-Pero no es la primera vez que estas aquí y lo sabes- Escucho su propia voz en un susurro casi imperceptible que parecía más el lamento de un ser en pena que la afirmación de un hecho.

-¿Un recuerdo?- Se pregunto tratando de separar la ficción de la realidad, de la vida; porque estaba vivo, sentía, entendía, comprendía. Todo se resumía a un solo punto en el que nada se podía negar o afirmar; el medio, la oscuridad… Nuevamente el vacío. Furioso extendió los brazos con desesperación topándose con una barrera invisible, misma que evito su escape. El erizo del color de la noche golpeo una y otra vez el cristal que le aprisionaba tratando de huir de esa pesadilla, con suaves rasguños adorno la superficie cristalina haciendo evidente su frustración.

Estaba atrapado y sólo.

-No tengo miedo- Exclamo con convicción, aunque sus palabras se desvanecieron con el terror que invadió su ser, no deseaba ser olvidado, no quería desaparecer.

-¡No!- Grito con frustración, renovando la agresión para encontrarse con el mismo resultado.

-¡NO!- Repitió sin respuesta alguna, pues la soledad sería su acompañante hasta que algo o alguien se acordará de su existencia. El dolor invadió su alma, creando confusión, sus manos acariciaron el cristal dañado sin más, mientras las lagrimas enmarcaban su pelaje revelando la cruda verdad.

-Tú no existes y lo sabes- Se escucho nuevamente, - Nadie se interesa por ti, un mero número en la larga fila de creaciones sin un verdadero fin. La figura de Metalla resalto entre aquellas ideas, el bot de cromas azules que le incito a no darse por vencido, el que desafío toda regla para seguir adelante demostrando su individualidad.

-El que te dejo aquí- Murmuro.

-Fue tu elección- Escucho su respuesta recuperando un poco de cordura, - Fue tu elección- Finalizo rindiéndose a la oscuridad una vez más.

….

El valor de un sentimiento se mide por la cantidad de sacrificio que estás preparado a hacer por él.

….

Metala Observaba el cielo nocturno, semanas habían transcurrido desde su llegada a ese sitio sin tener mayor cambio, excepto por el estudio que el mismo realizaba en la vieja base. El laboratorio secreto seguía oculto a la vista del público, con los desechos de los otros guardias en algún almacén y la maleza artificial nuevamente en posición. El robot de cromas azulados había aprendido el arte del camuflaje en todo tipo de variedades desde su escape; actividad que se convirtió en su medio de supervivencia, nadie lo encontraba a menos que el lo quisiese o fuese su creador.

-Pero eso a ti no te importa, ¿Cierto?, no somos más que meras herramientas, juguetes para tu pequeño experimento al que llamas conquista del mundo- Exclamo consiente de que el Dr. Estaría observando.

-Sin embargo no es bueno sobre confiarse, no debes olvidar lo que sucedió la última vez- Continuo adoptando un toque malicioso y al mismo tiempo lleno de orgullo. Tal vez Sonic lo derroto, junto con todo ese grupo de animalillos a los que su enemigo llamaba amigos, pero al menos ese evento le dejo ver que era capaz de mucho más.

Su mano se cerro con fuera dejando a la vista el pelaje recién creado, un elemento más en su paso hacia aquella perfección conocida como vida. Pero la vida no puede imitarse, no puede robarse o inventarse. Sólo los estándares de una sociedad que no comprendía como seres como él podían simplemente existir y estar vivos.

-Pero no hacen falta palabras o explicaciones- Aclaro volviéndose hacia el laboratorio, el trabajo aún no terminaba y aún tenía mucho por hacer.

Metala analizo la información de su acompañante, buscando adaptar la tecnología en su propia estructura física, el se consideraba vivo, pero necesitaba mejorar el camuflaje para poder desaparecer como realmente quería; todo para encajar y llevar su propia vida en medio de una sociedad que no le conocería, una existencia basada en sus deseos, preceptos e ideologías. Lejos de las órdenes e ideas de algún ser que sólo deseaba su propio bien.

-Un mal padre que no es consiente de que tiene hijos- Pensó avanzando por el pasillo, la iluminación volvía a cada paso enmarcando el camino ahora tan familiar.

Su figura se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación donde todo parecía ir progresando adecuadamente, sin mas se aproximo al tablero el cual revelaba el estado del clon cautivo; la clave de toda esa investigación. Él no acostumbraba admitir las cosas, pero sin el auxilio de esa criatura jamás habría logrado llegar tan lejos, ¿Podría considerarlo su amigo o era una mera herramienta a su disposición como lo fue él para su creador?.

-No, no sería igual que Robotnik, él sería diferente, independiente y esa era una oportunidad más para demostrarlo. El ser que reposaba ahí confió en él, sacrifico todo por él, no podía simplemente ignorarle sin darle una respuesta.

-Metala- Dijo con un leve toque de orgullo, -Su nombre, una verdadera denominación, otorgada por otro ser que esperaba recibir el mismo favor.

Sus manos se posaron sobre el teclado acariciando cada botón enmarcando los comandos para el siguiente escaneo, los sistemas no revelaban nada inusual, al menos de manera mecánica, pues al posar su atención en la capsula que contenía a su "Amigo", se sorprendió. El cristal se encontraba dañado, adornado con un sin fin de rasguños creados por las garras pequeñas que adornaban las manos del Clon; los cortes erráticos remarcaban la desesperación que debió invadir al cautivo en un momento de confusión. El robot se sintió mal por ello alejándose levemente al percatarse de la situación, esos sentimientos no eran comunes en su forma, al menos no dirigidos hacia otro, pero ahora… Sin detenerse analizar la situación corrió hacia la consola olvidando la verdadera razón por la que comenzó todo eso.

-¿Es esta la reacción de un ser racional?- Se pregunto abriendo la compuerta de la capsula con sus manos.

-¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía?, había investigado mil veces el significado de cada afección, escuchado las descripciones de otros, analizado las reacciones de quien se topaba en su paso, incluso del enemigo.

-¿Era angustia, preocupación, o simplemente gratitud?.

No sabía la respuesta, pero era parte de lo que buscaba, entendía que no tendría toda la información de un momento a otro, debería ir aprendiendo poco a poco como todos.

Eso era parte de la vida.

…

Agradece a la llama su luz, pero no olvides el pie del candil que paciente la sostiene.

…..

01 Pudo percibirlo, respirar nuevamente el aire fresco, escuchar los sonidos a su alrededor, sentir el toque suave y…tibio de algo en su brazo. Con lentitud abrió los ojos parpadeando constantemente mientras sus sistemas visuales se acostumbraban a la luz que ahora reinaba la zona.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto obteniendo una negativa de parte de su aliado, quien por primera vez se veía como una criatura orgánica en apariencia. El clon anonadado por lo que observaba se levanto con velocidad sonriendo, dejando de paso las inseguridades que momentos atrás podían haber infectado su procesador.

-¡Es increíble!- Replico exaltado.

-Funciono- Prosiguió contento, después de todo su creación había servido para algo grande, había ayudado a su propia raza a dar un paso adelante en la cadena de la evolución, todo con su mera tecnología y lo mejor era que había sido capaz de presenciarlo.

Metala se alejo dándole espacio al erizo negro para salir de la capsula mientras analizaba de igual modo sus reacciones, él no se había percatado del todo que ahora no era necesario intentar imitar las cosas cuando su propia estructura reaccionaba igual a la de 01, con los comandos programados en base aquella que actualmente contenía la mente del clon, con sus propias mejoras personales que otorgaban más realismo de lo que hubiese imaginado. Muchos podrían haberle confundido con su rival, pero su mirada revelaba la verdad, no sólo por el carmesí que le componía, si no también por lo que esta comunicaba.

-El dolor, la tristeza, la ira, la frustración y al mismo tiempo la realidad, el orgullo, la alegría – Todo en conjunto encontrado en un simple gesto color sangre.

El Clon habría querido abrazarlo debido a la emoción, acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones considerándolo como un contacto común entre amigos, pero entendía que "Metala" aún tenía que acostumbrarse y aprender toda clase de modismos como lo hizo él. Era gracioso imaginar que al desconocer su origen todas esas reacciones le eran naturales y después se transformaron en un reto que aún en esos días le costaba controlar del todo.

-Al parecer el plan funciono, al menos en un porcentaje considerable- Replico Metal Sonic manteniendo la seriedad y frialdad en las oraciones, pero su voz sonaba diferente; seca, con tonos cortantes pero real.

-Sabes, tu manera de estructurar las oraciones suena extraño en ese rostro- Replico Shadow Android admirándolo, su cuerpo era igual al suyo, una estructura metálica con un exoesqueleto más moldeable cubierto de una capa sintética de sangre, piel y pelaje semi orgánico.

-Hay muchas cosas en las que aún necesito trabajar- Fue la sencilla respuesta del erizo de cromas azules antes de que volviera a la consola donde trabajaba originalmente. Su acompañante le siguió observando cada movimiento con un toque analítico, al parecer Metala había practicado bien todo, pues no asemejaba un robot en lo más mínimo. Su pelaje azulado pasaría fácilmente por el del mismo Sonic en una tarde lluviosa, pues tomaba un tono ligeramente más oscuro, de igual modo su dueño parecía haber marcado su individualidad con toques personales muy propios de él, manteniendo las espinas con el mismo toque que su rival, pero con una línea blanca en el pelo similar a la suya, así como sus ojos rojos.

Ahora podría decirse que parecían familiares, casi como verdaderos hermanos.

-Sigo trabajando en el código que regula todas las funciones corporales- Explico el erizo azulado analizando la información en pantalla, 01 no replico, había cosas que reconocía, pero muchas otras se mantenían hasta cierto punto confusas.

-Es una nueva parte que estoy estructurando, sirve para controlar funciones extras que espero poder desarrollar algún día- Comento Metal, el erizo negro le miro un momento antes de replicar.

-No soy un experto en el área, de hecho desconozco muchos preceptos, pero puedo auxiliarte en la construcción de las muestras mecánicas- Confirmo poco después.

-Afirmativo, tu auxilio será apreciado, pero antes necesito terminar los planos básicos, como dije, es algo que apenas he comenzado a desarrollar y aún requiere trabajo- Respondió Metal cerrando el programa.

01 camino por el laboratorio tratando de ligar los recuerdos, la última vez que lo vio se denotaba diferente, tal vez era por la falta de vida en los alrededores, probablemente un efecto secundario de la presencia de su compañero como un verdadero amigo.

-¿Sucede algo?- Le cuestiono este último al verlo deambular, sin sus guantes o zapatos.

-No, sólo pensaba- Replico el Clon. Metala se alejo dirigiéndose a une estante del cual tomo los objetos personales de SA entregándoselos.

-Esto te pertenece, los tome para poder generar una réplica mas o menos aceptable- Explico su contraparte señalando su propia versión más sencilla.

-No soy muy partidario de los propulsores en esta forma, pero es un método sumamente original y práctico para generar una aceleración aceptable, así que decidí desarrollar un par para mí- Finalizo.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado?- Susurro SA01 al encontrarse incapaz de verificar en sus sistemas internos.

-El erizo azul le miro extrañado, él debería conocer esos datos- Pensó, -Ha pasado más de un mes,-Aclaro.

-Eso lo explica todo- Respondió el Clon tomando sus pertenencias, al parecer hay un error en mis sistemas que tienden a mandar información errónea o mantener huecos blancos en el almacenamiento de la información cuando paso mucho tiempo en suspensión, imagino que fue lo que me hizo creer que yo era…Bueno no importa ahora- Dijo, -Ahora que, ¿Seguiremos en este lugar o debemos movilizarnos?- Pregunto.

Metala le miró extrañado, esperaba que el otro encontrase camino después de eso, pero ahora parecía que tenía las intenciones de quedarse con él.

-Lo más coherente sería movernos y continuar la investigación en otro lado, pero será complicado encontrar las instalaciones adecuadas – Respondió el erizo de cromas azulados. La verdad era que temía la llegada del dueño de aquel lugar, hasta ahora les había permitido usar su equipo, pero ¿Cuánto pasaría antes de que la curiosidad o un factor externo le incitara a visitarlos?.

Shadow Android camino hacia las afueras del cuarto dejando a su acompañante atrás, había pasado tiempo encerrado y extrañaba los espacios abiertos, deseaba ver el cielo nuevamente y borrar esa fea imagen de vació y oscuridad que parecía volver a su mente como un mal recuerdo.

-La única persona que me hizo olvidar eso fue Rogue, pero ahora esta donde debe con quien debe- Murmuro para si deteniéndose en la entrada, afortunadamente los mapas de la base seguían completos en su procesador.

Metala lo vio retirarse pensativo, necesitaba planear una estrategia, necesitaba tomar una decisión a futuro.

-Necesitamos arriesgarnos, no importa que tan peligroso sea, incluso si tenemos que enfrentarlo, aún hay cosas que debo arreglar antes de ese gran paso- Exclamo al aire, -Todavía es demasiado pronto- Finalizo, consiente del riesgo que representaba esa decisión.

….

Cuando bebas agua recuerda la fuente

….

Rogue admiro el cielo pensativa mientras reposaba en una azotea cercana a casa, un punto que usaba cuando quería reflexionar a solas. La verdad era que a pesar de todo extrañaba a SA01, sus comentarios inocentes llenos de curiosidad le daban un significado distinto a la vida, así como una nueva misión a su propia existencia.

-¿Lo extrañas?-Sonó la pregunta a su espalda.

-Pensé que eso no te interesaba, o mejor dicho que los odiabas, a todos ellos- Confirmo la agente sin moverse.

-Si en efecto, pero debo admitir que esta copia en particular es algo interesante- Respondió Shadow saliendo de la oscuridad para detenerse al lado de la joven de colores blancos.

-¿Lo has estado vigilando?, eso es nuevo- Exclamo ella observándolo.

-No conoces todo sobre mi Rogue y personalmente prefiero que las cosas sigan de ese modo- Confirmo su compañero con desinterés.

-Si…supongo…todos tenemos nuestros secretos- Susurro ella volviendo su atención al horizonte, la ciudad resaltaba imponente frente a ellos, lejos de la vieja cabaña donde alguna vez vivió, lejos de todo ese caos de civilización.

-Es más de lo que le das crédito- Pensó la murciélago algo resentida.

-Han pasado meses y no he sabido nada- Comento buscando respuestas, consiente de que él podría replicar con información veraz.

-Es extraño, pero se gano una oportunidad, ¿Qué hace?, no lo se, pero ha decidido enfrentar su existencia e intentar vivir una vida, por eso debes sentirte tranquila- Respondió Shadow antes de saltar por la cornisa del edificio para marcharse.

-No lo destruiré aún- Finalizo

Rogue lo vio desaparecer entre las calles a una velocidad envidiable, el erizo negro era muy bueno para mimetizarse en la oscuridad, la cual parecía formar parte integral de su ser.

-Supongo que solo me queda decir "Gracias"- Afirmo la agente suspirando, deseando que su amigo estuviese a salvo.

…

El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad.

…

El Dr. Observo la grabación una y otra vez, por una parte sentía orgullo y admiración por su creación, la que había hecho posible todo eso, pero al mismo tiempo odio y temor; porque lo conocía, sabía de lo que era capaz, lo había demostrado cuando lo capturo para tomar posesión de su propia armada, para crear ese plan maestro que finalmente le llevo al fracaso. Pero el punto no era ese, si no lo que reposaba detrás de esas acciones; al parecer los seres orgánicos no era los únicos que evolucionaban por cuenta propia, ahí estaba la prueba de ello.

-¿Qué buscas Metal Sonic?- Se pregunto acomodándose en su silla mientras el video continuaba repitiéndose en pantalla.

…

La vida no se ha hecho para comprenderla, sino para vivirla.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Ellos

…

La vida es lucha…

….

-Cierra todos los módulos de conectividad y bloquea los accesos al sistema cuanto antes- Resonó la instrucción a su espalda. El erizo de cromas negros asintió tomando acción inmediata sin siquiera cuestionar las órdenes de su acompañante.

-El ataque es completamente predecible, las coordenadas afectadas indican con exactitud los lugares donde se localizan los equipos emergentes para la alimentación de la base; sin ellos dependemos completamente del reactor principal, el cual obviamente reposa en el interior de este complejo-Explico Metala poco después indicando las razones por las cuales había decidido actuar.

-¿Eso quiere decir que es él?- Pregunto 01 sacando sus propias deducciones.

-Negativo, si se tratase del Doctor el ataque sería directo, sus estrategias tienden a ser las menos ortodoxas. Basándolas en la superioridad que cree tener ante todas los demás- Explico Metal extrayendo una serie de dispositivos de un panel cercano.

-¿Cerraste todos los sistemas de conectividad wireless?- Pregunto repentinamente, sacando al otro ser de su estupor.

-Si- Susurro el androide notando como la consola enviaba mensajes de error mientras el sistema de la base comenzaba a colapsar.

-Sin rastros o pistas- Pensó angustiado; era como si el destino jugase con ellos nuevamente permitiéndoles un poco de paz, para después robárselas con acontecimientos que eran incapaces de retener.

-Eso en definitiva llamará la atención del Dr.- Aclaro al analizar las piezas que el mecha de cromas azules acomodaba en una de las mesas cercanas.

-Es un hecho inevitable- Replico Metala finalmente.

SA01 lo miro buscando identificar lo que el otro en realidad pensaba. A veces una mirada o un gesto podía comunicar más que una mera palabra; y para entender alguien tan enigmático como su "Hermano", necesitaba de toda su atención.

-Esta investigación es vital; la mitad de los archivos así como el código de decodificación esta respaldado en tu propio disco duro- Continuo el mecha de cromas azulados, el resto esta en el mío.- Aclaro enfocando al otro erizo.

-Esa es la única copia que existe de los planos –Enfatizo, -Ahora logramos dar un paso adelante en la cadena evolutiva y no pienso permitir que la humanidad use esto para su provecho- Finalizo ensombreciendo su mirada. Con anterioridad esa clase de sentimientos no implicarían nada más que una debilidad de orgánico según su definición; pero ahora…ahora formaban parte esencial de su ser, y quisiera o no, estaba comenzado a forjar lo que sería su personalidad.

-No desperdiciemos más tiempo-Dijo 01 sonriendo.

…...

A vivir se aprende toda la vida

…

Ambos se alejaron del infierno que se asomaba a lo lejos, la columna de humo ascendía recubriendo el azul con un tono oscuro y lúgubre. SA01 se detuvo percatándose de las navecillas enemigas que comenzaban a rodear el área, a su lado Metala comenzó a instalar los dispositivos que había extraído de la base, encajándolos en la tierra mientras maldecía su suerte.

-Nos ubicarán en aproximadamente 90 segundos- Exclamo el erizo de cromas negros calculando la velocidad y distancia de los vehículos de asalto aéreo que parecían rodear el área. Las señales se divisaban abiertamente en sus radares con facilidad.

-Lo se- Respondió su contraparte incorporándose, -Sin embargo nosotros no contamos con ese tiempo pues tenemos tan sólo 60 segundos para salir del perímetro afectado o podemos despedirnos de nuestra existencia- Explico echándose a correr; sus nuevos sistemas de propulsión se encendieron haciendo un suave sonido casi imperceptible, los motores similares a las pequeñas turbinas que mantenía originalmente en su forma robot se hicieron presentes mientras su velocidad aumentaba. El mecha había logrado optimizar el gasto de energía del dispositivo, produciendo una respuesta eficiente para sus estándares.

Todo se basaba en un proceso que su creador desarrollo para 01 con una serie de modificaciones extras diseñadas por él. La criatura de color cobalto sabía que reproducir la estructura física de su rival era el reto inalcanzable así como sus capacidades, uno en el que ni siquiera el genio de Ivo. tuvo éxito, quedándose siempre con imitaciones incompletas que jamás alcanzarían el nivel del original. "Sonic el erizo". Lo irónico era que un simple mecha, una de esas tantas réplicas o fallas pudiese llegar más cerca que la mano humana que le había dado vida.

-Sólo un poco más- Susurro emocionado, sintiendo los fluidos correr por sus conductos internos cual adrenalina. Sus ojos carmesí enfocaron el camino, calculando la ruta de evacuación más eficiente, los disparos de las naves más cercanas resonaron a sus lados, lanzando tierra, rocas y demás obstáculos, en el camino, pero para los erizos no era más que un juego, evitando cada objeto con gracia y velocidad.

-20 Segundos para la detonación- Leyó Metala el aviso en su procesador, dando inicio al conteo regresivo. El androide de cromas azulados realizo un giro inesperado saltando por sobre su acompañante para arrojar un par de explosivos antes de caer retomando el paso. Las granadas de mano atrajeron los misiles más cercanos creando la distracción que estaba buscando.

-01, ahora vira 45 grados y aprovecha el túnel que aparece a tu izquierda para descender- Comando siguiendo al otro mecha de cerca.

10…9…8…

-Estamos llegando al límite del perímetro marcado- Exclamo SA01 exaltado.

-Entendido, hay una bifurcación al frente, ignora la salida y continua por la misma dirección hasta llegar al final del túnel- Replico Metal algo desconcertado. Una gran cantidad de sensaciones le embargaban dejándole un tanto eufórico. Con la simpleza retratando la realidad de un modo que hasta ese día no sabía que existía. El viento acaricio su pelaje mientras corría, la velocidad se sintió como nunca antes, acompañada de la sensación de peligro, mismas que recorrieron su cuerpo cual escalofríos convirtiéndolos en emociones que le era difícil interpretar.

-Hemos salido del perímetro- Escucho la voz de su acompañante quien lo saco de su estupor indicando la línea imaginaria que su mapa marcaba.

-Afirmativo- Respondió, percatándose del trabajo que aún tenía que aplicar en su léxico, al menos si quería pasar desapercibido, -Mi sugerencia es continuar a un paso más lento- Sugirió. Ninguno se detuvo al escuchar la pequeña explosión que enmarco el final de las naves agresoras, desactivando todos los circuitos cibernéticos a la redonda.

El impulso electromagnético había funcionado, dejando tan sólo las carcasas vacías de lo que fuese la representación de la tecnología.

-Apenas lo hicimos- Comento SA más relajado, sus espinas perdieron un poco de tensión y una suave sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro.

-Todo estaba calculado, considerando nuestras ventajas y deficiencias contrapunteadas con las del enemigo. Es por eso que era obvio el resultado final- Confirmo Metala con indiferencia. 01 detuvo sus pasos al escucharlo. –Lo se, pero… a veces es bueno dejar que el destino dictamine esas cosas- Susurro.

El erizo azulado le miro extrañado, -¿De que diablos estaba hablando?, era obvio que trabajar bajo supuestos era más efectivo cuando se calculaban todas las variables que podían intervenir, -Pero eso no lo haría SONIC- Pensó, -El haría lo que fuese necesario sin considerar las variables, esperando tomar las decisiones correctas en el momento oportuno.

-Tal vez- Replico finalmente sacando su propia conclusión, -A veces la lógica no era la única respuesta, debía tomar eso en cuenta-

-Así es- Escucho la afirmación de su acompañante.

-Por cierto, aún tengo una duda-Prosiguió SA01, -¿Como detectaste la llegada de esos bots?- Pregunto, -La alarma interna no se activo en lo absoluto y los radares de proximidad no captaron nada inusual- Dijo.

-Exacto- Fue la sencilla respuesta. 01 no esperaba una mayor explicación, Metala no acostumbraba darlas.

-Resolveremos los detalles a su tiempo, ahora debemos concentrarnos en desaparecer- Confirmo el erizo de cromas azules. SA tan sólo negó para sus adentros sin saber que pensar, después de todo tenía la esperanza de que su compañero le otorgase aquello que tanto buscaba, pero tal vez era tan sólo una ilusión ridícula.

-Claro, sólo son detalles- Susurro antes de seguirlo.

Metal comprendió el sarcasmo pero no replico, el sabía con exactitud lo que el otro ser quería, pero no sabía que replicar. Aún no se sentía listo para ello.

-Una denominación habrá de definirte hasta el final de tus días, ¿Soy realmente digno de darte esa respuesta?, Tal vez necesitas encontrarlo por tu propia cuenta o tal vez…no. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

…..

Vivir no es sólo existir, sino existir y crear. Saber gozar y sufrir.

…..

Robotnick…

-Maldición- Susurro el humano repasando las escenas en su computadora mientras pensaba en alguna estrategia más efectiva, las cosas habían marchado perfectamente por un tiempo, el doctor había decidido observar el avance de sus creaciones mientras pensaba como aplicar esa tecnología en algo de provecho personal; hasta que GUN apareció poco después de haber ubicado la vieja base con algunos de los datos que esa molesta "Rogue", le había robado.

Cual fue su sorpresa al notar la ineptitud de la agencia cuando realizaron un ataque a gran escala contra un grupo de instalaciones "supuestamente" desiertas.

-¿Qué pensaban obtener con eso?- Se pregunto.

-Crear un poco de caos y lucirse ante el público-Concluyo apagando la pantalla. No tenía caso admirar la muestra de la incompetencia humana. Ahora sólo le quedaba comenzar de nuevo el rastreo de esos dos seres esperando poder ubicarlos nuevamente con el satélite, sin embargo no todo era malo, ahora era el orgulloso creador de un organismo sintético que buscaba la supervivencia a través de la evolución, similar al proceso orgánico.

La sonrisa se hizo presente con toque de orgullo. El era un verdadero genio.

-Bien abuelo, ¿qué opinas de esto ahora?- Exclamo al aire, -¿Quién es el genio ahora?- Prosiguió emocionado liberando un grupo de robots rastreadores.

-Encuéntrenlos a como de lugar- Comando en un tono complacido.

….

La vida no es un problema para ser resuelto, es un misterio para ser vivido.

…..

Shadow Android observo el atardecer grabando cada segundo en su memoria, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, de hecho acostumbraba admirar ese hecho cada día cuando vivía con Rogue. Lo que lo llevo a preguntarse -¿Cómo estaría la joven murciélago?.

-¿Me extrañará?- Continuo recordando las extensas charlas que ambos compartían cuando la agente tenía tiempo. Honestamente la extrañaba, así como esos días de convivencia, pero esa había sido su decisión y buena o mala, era toda suya. Metala se convirtió en su amigo y compañero de aventura, creados por el mismo hombre, provenientes de un mismo origen; como verdaderos hermanos.

-Hay una ciudad cercana, ahí podremos encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche- Resonó lo voz del erizo cobalto.

SA01 asintió sin más, aún faltaba mucho camino por recorrer y debían estar listos para lo que el mundo pudiese ofrecerles.

…..

La vida es aquello que te va sucediendo mientras te empeñas en hacer otros planes.

…..

La ciudad era impactante; ambas criaturas se detuvieron a meros metros de la entrada, admirando el orden que dominaba las calles; era verdad que cada cultura tenía sus creencias, estilos e ilusiones pero esta encajaba a la perfección con la definición de orden.

-Sería muy obvio quedarse en este lugar tan cercano a nuestra ubicación anterior- Intervino Metala, -Es por eso que lo haremos- Finalizo sin dar preámbulo a una discusión real. SA01 no pensó en una negativa, pero aún mantenía esa pregunta en su interior que demandaba una respuesta concreta.

-Claro, solo existe un problema- Intervino el erizo negro finalmente, dejando al descubierto sus ansiedades e ignorando el tono que la criatura cobalto uso momentos antes. -Necesito un nombre, y lo necesito ya- Exclamo con decisión, 01 había esperado suficiente tiempo, había arriesgado su mera existencia por él y no seguiría siendo un mero número. No podía seguir con ese término, él como todos tenía derecho a una denominación que lo identificará como un individuo y quien mejor que el mismo METALA para otorgárselo; después de todo fue él quien hizo claro el cambio para su especie.

Ambos droides se miraron sin inmutarse.

La respuesta fue hasta cierto punto desconcertante, el ser de colores azules se quedo estupefacto ante tal reacción, impredecible como su original; tal vez más que este último. Su atención se enfoco en el gesto de su contraparte, el cual transmitía todo con una simple mirada. Frustración, enojo, miedo; todo en uno. Una suave sonrisa se ilumino en su rostro al recordar la manera en la que se conocieron y la determinación que siempre mostraba cuando se decidía algo a pesar de estar aterrado.

-Como ahora- Pensó.

-Supongo que no queda otra opción ¿HM?- Exclamo poco después.

-No la hay- Afirmo 01.

-Entonces creo que Kimaru será, la determinación y las decisiones son parte clave de tu personalidad después de todo.

-"Kimaru"- Susurro el aludido, -Decidirse- Repitió SA01 adoptando un tono alegre.

-¡Me gusta!- Afirmo – Creo que va conmigo, Muchas Gracias Hermano-Finalizó emocionado, al fin tenía un nombre, algo que lo definía, y lo mejor es que sonaba bien a sus audios.

Metala asintió consiente de que su primera decisión seria en esa amistad había sido correcta.

-No hay nada que agradecer "Kimaru"-Susurro, despidiéndose de aquella denominación que tanto detesto.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia los barrios menos transitados, la gente los ignoraba debido a la inminente lluvia, mientras corrían tratando de refugiarse.

-Será mejor si nos ocultamos en esta zona- Comento Metala haciendo un escaneo del lugar, el cual se denotaba similar a la mayoría de los barrios que parecían componer el escenario, sin diseños extravagantes o atractivos, ocultando su propia existencia entre la normalidad tan evidente.

-El edificio que se ubica al frente puede brindarnos el cobijo requerido ya que la temperatura ha comenzado a descender, acompañando su reacción con la humedad- Respondió la criatura cobalto maldiciendo nuevamente su falta de habilidad para la estructuración en las oraciones.

-Y podremos practicar un poco en ese método de comunicación- Susurro 01 de manera despreocupada. Al fin habían llegado a una ciudad y el reto estaba por comenzar, ¿Podrían adaptarse a la vida entre el resto de los orgánicos?, ¿Encajarían en la sociedad?; tal vez el ataque a la vieja base no había sido tan malo, pues de no ser por él , jamás se habrían venturado más allá y él lo sabía.

Metala admitió su problema encaminándose al edificio abandonado, seguido de cerca por su "hermano".

…

La vida es dos pasos adelante y uno atrás.

….

El Dr. Golpeo la consola nuevamente; la información se había perdido por completo, ni siquiera su equipo podía recuperar algo después del ataque. Las consolas estaban inservibles, el Impulso electromagnético funciono a la perfección, y ni siquiera su supuesta carcaza de resguardo había hecho diferencia.

Su creación localizo los dispositivos antes de escapar, arrancándolos para eliminar toda posibilidad que pudiese comprometer su investigación con eficacia.

-Maldita criatura astuta-Se dijo frustrado, recordando la familiaridad del sentimiento.

Solamente Sonic y Shadow habían tenido ese efecto en él y ahora los androides también.

-Tal vez mi creación no fue un fracaso después de todo- Pensó resignado, a sabiendas de que no quedaba nada más que esperar.

…

Aquel que tiene un porqué para vivir se puede enfrentar a todos los "cómos".

…

La noche fue más complicada de lo que ambos querían admitir; el frío había hecho de las suyas haciendo que ambas criaturas se refugiaran enroscando su pequeña figura una con otra buscando generar algo de calor. Los seres vivos poseían ciertas desventajas que no habían considerado; más al tener el confort constante de una manera u otra, pero era parte de lo que tendrían que aprender aceptar.

-Nos están buscando- Murmuro Kimaru notando las luces de una torreta a lo lejos.

-No, es sólo un recorrido de rutina- Aclaro su hermano antes de levantarse, para tratar de acomodar un poco su pelaje, las goteras y el mal olor asaltaron sus nuevos sentidos creando la sensación de nauseas, agradeciendo el no tener un sistema digestivo funcional que provocase una reacción desagradable.

-Tal vez seria bueno comenzar a practicar tu gramática- Sugirió 01 al notar el des confort de su compañero.

-Creo que es una opción aceptable- Replico Metala; -Así mismo podemos buscar un nuevo hogar más funcional para nuestras necesidades- Respondió encaminándose a la puerta.

-Me parece bien- Comento Kimaru., -Necesitamos un lugar seguro, donde no esté ninguno de "ellos"- Se dijo 01 a sabiendas de que tanto GUN como su creador buscarían seguir sus pasos.

….

Los mayores momentos de la vida vienen por sí solos. No tiene sentido esperarlos.

…..

Rogue leyó el reporte nuevamente consiente de que las cosas no cuadraban, el ataque de GUN en la vieja base había sido todo un fracaso, como si algo o alguien hubiese estado esperando esa incursión; pero ¿Para que querría el viejo DR. Una base que permaneció abandonada años?.

-Tal vez no era él quien hacia uso de la misma- Resonó la voz de su compañero.

-Shadow- Exclamo la murciélago un poco exaltada, -no te escuche entrar- aclaro un poco apenada; era raro que alguien la hallara tan distraída.

-Como dije, el Dr. No tuvo nada que ver con la reactivación de dichas instalaciones- Prosiguió ignorando la reacción de la fémina.

-Pero entonces…-Murmuro la chica.

-Al parecer tu amigo se sintió sólo y se busco un acompañante; lo que no me sorprende, sin embargo dicho ente puede representar un problema grave- Explico recargándose en el escritorio de la agente.

-¿Quién podría ser?- Jugueteo la murciélago, en un tono coqueto. El erizo suspiro con una suave negativa antes de replicar.

-Metal Sonic- Fue la sencilla respuesta.

Rogue se incorporo al escucharlo, -¡¿Cómo?!- Exclamo, -¿Y tu lo supiste todo el tiempo?- Le cuestiono con un tono serio.

Shadow no replico, limitándose a verla con un toque frío.

-Tu eres quien lo dejo existir y peor aún marcharse, supuse que entendías los riesgos que eso implicaba; más viniendo de alguien como tú- Finalizo la última forma de vida.

. La agente lo miro, percibiendo con claridad la frialdad, el vacío, tan seco…tan distinto a "Él" La imagen inocente del Androide se diviso con su mirada llena de curiosidad, las charlas de antaño y las vivencias de la cabaña se hicieron presentes. Recuerdos gratos que guardaría muy dentro de sí.

-Debo encontrarlo-Susurro –"Antes que el resto de la agencia-"Pensó regresando a la realidad. No permitiría que lo mataran o que cayera en las manos equivocadas. No perdería de nuevo, no esta vez.

-Gracias por la información- Respondió dando media vuelta después de apagar su computadora de trabajo. Ahora tenía que saber lo que Metal Sonic planeaba; ella estaba segura de que Shadow Android no tenía nada que ver en eso.

-Averiguare la verdad, antes de que sea tarde-

Shadow la vio retirarse, pero no hizo el intento por detenerla; ella tenía sus razones, y hasta cierto punto él también.

…..

¿Por qué es tan difícil entender que la diversidad es la vida?

…

Continuará…

Si deseas conocer alguna ilustración del fanfic, sólo visita mi ficha de autor y en Homepage esta mi galería, recuerden visitar la sección dedicada a "Sonic", con la temática "Lo que ha de ser".


	6. Chapter 6

Ustedes, Nosotros y Ellos.

…..

La vida cobra sentido cuando se hace de ella una inspiración.

…

01…

Observe con atención los rayos de luz que se colaban a través de los ventanales, su tono dorado se entremezclaba con el polvo de la superficie creando una atmósfera nublosa y hasta cierto punto tétrica; sin embargo esa clase de detalles no eran importantes para nosotros, no cuando nuestra mera existencia estaba en juego.

-Es gracioso pensar que todo esto es resultado de nuestra necesidad por obtener lo que ellos llaman individualidad- Exclame con suavidad sin moverme. Mi figura ahora sucia reposaba en el piso de una vieja bodega abandonada, las máquinas oxidadas de la antigua maquiladora nos ocultaban de manera eficiente, aunque no sabíamos por cuanto tiempo.

-Se lo que piensas- Escuche la voz de Metala quien al igual que yo mantenía su pelaje opaco y sucio, algo que parecía no incomodarle.

Le mire sin replicar esperando a que continuara, su mirada carmesí cambio levemente mientras sus sentimientos se reflejaban como su original.

-La respuesta es sencilla, ellos deben seguir afuera buscando; sin embargo a diferencia de otras veces estoy experimentando problemas para poder desarrollar una estrategia de escape. Es como si todo lo que conozco no fuese más que una mera ilusión y la realidad me golpease de frente. Todos estos sentimientos, sensaciones e ideas se mezclan en el procesador creando caos en mis sistemas, afectan mis métodos de análisis, ¡mis directivas!, modificando la toma de decisiones, empujándome a reaccionar o hacer cosas sin esperarlas, es ilógico- Se excuso frustrado. El temor por ser descubierto, por perder lo poco ganado, por toparse con nuestros enemigos, acompañado de la incertidumbre al no poder entenderlos o predecir sus reacciones era demasiado.

Suspire antes de incorporarme para aproximarme a él, -Lo se, es difícil adaptarse- Susurre, recordando el sin número de veces que corte mi piel tan sólo para ser capaz de creer lo que veía.

-Sólo dale tiempo- Proseguí, adoptando por primera vez el papel de líder desde el inicio de esa extraña convivencia.

-Debemos movernos, hemos estado estáticos demasiado tiempo- Contesto volviendo su atención hacia los cristales. Las manchas de tierra, pintura, aceite y otras sustancias bloqueaban el paraje dejando a cualquiera sin pista de lo que guardaba el interior o en este caso "exterior".

-Todo representa una variable, algo que debemos considerar, pero no puedo dictaminar la importancia real de cada elemento- Prosiguió un poco confundido. Su gesto casi inocente me recordó a un cachorro perdido o mejor dicho a un niño el cual no sabía que hacer o como reaccionar.

-Es normal preocuparse, yo también estoy algo angustiado, pero a veces sólo debemos entender que hay cosas que están fuera de nuestro alcance- Aclare de manera condescendiente. Metala tenía que acostumbrarse a sentir. Era tan simple como eso.

-Es parte de quienes somos, actuar y esperar a que las decisiones que tomamos sean las correctas- Confirme.

-¿Y las variables?, ¿Acaso nadie las considera?, ¿Qué hay de la probabilidad?, No hay manera de que se pueda vivir sin una metodología- Escuche su respuesta, atrapada en un breve susurro lleno de indecisión.

Yo se que el odiaba presentar alguna debilidad ante otros, pero podía jactarme de que ese no era mi caso.

-¿No has pensado que en realidad si las consideran; pero a un nivel distinto?- Respondí con naturalidad.

-Y eso te llevo a terminar así, huyendo con un criminal peligroso, eso sin considerar el riesgo que corriste al buscarme- Murmuro bajando levemente sus orejas, otro gesto que acompañaba el realismo en esa nueva estructura que nos componía.

"Evolución"

"_Es verdad lo que él dice, pero no puedo arrepentirme de mis decisiones, de hecho y a pesar de las circunstancias, algo en mi interior me hace sentir bien. Satisfecho por lo que he conseguido"._

-Eso sería si me basara en la lógica, pero para esa clase de cosas creo que es mejor seguir los instintos. Créeme funcionan, eso es lo que hice cuando todos pensaban que yo era "Shadow"- Replique con desdén.

"_Si la creación de Gerald no hubiera aparecido, nadie se habría percatado de las diferencias; ni siquiera yo…"_

-Hay que aceptar esas sensaciones como lo que son, tomando en cuenta lo que creemos útil, pero sin ignorar del todo el resto- Escuche sus palabras mientras se dejaba caer de golpe en un costado, el polvo acompañado de óxido se desprendió de la superficie cayendo sobre ambos.

-Es confuso, la verdad me desespera no poder comprenderlo- Confirmo.

-¡Es suficiente de esto!, vamos- Comande tomando la iniciativa. –Estoy cansado de estar ocultándome de todo, de temer, ¿Acaso es tan terrible mi existencia que no tengo derecho a salir a la calle?- Exclame al aire callándome para esperar su reacción.

"_Pero siempre existen sorpresas"_

-Necesitamos asearnos- Comento sacudiéndose, el azul ahora semi grisáceo ocultaba la belleza de su figura, marcándolo más como un vagabundo que otra cosa. Le mire estupefacto, no hubo reclamo alguno, sólo una oración aleatoria de una simple verdad.

-Bueno jefe tu indicas el camino- Prosiguió incorporándose, dejando por primera vez la responsabilidad de su seguridad en mis manos.

….

En el fondo, son las personas las que le dan sentido a la vida.

…..

Las cámaras viraban haciendo el recorrido acostumbrado, los robots espía continuaban sobrevolando diversos sectores de la ciudad en busca de alguna pista mientras su dueño se aburría recargándose sobre la consola de manera despreocupada; a su lado los restos del almuerzo y una taza de café eran sus únicos acompañantes.

-¿Dónde están?- Se pregunto dejando escapar un suspiro; una semana había transcurrido y no había pista de los sujetos.

-Se han ocultado muy bien- Afirmo mirando nuevamente las pantallas en las cuales la vida común de la metrópoli se reflejaba con la continuidad de cada día. Personas elegantemente vestidas con portafolios, teléfonos o herramientas de trabajo, jóvenes con uniformes; niños que regresaban de la escuela, vehículos, etc.

-¿Cómo pueden pasar desapercibidos ante tanta población?- Susurro, -Su mera figura habría atraído al menos a los fans de sus enemigos, ¿No?-

Pero los videos no mentían, los mechas estaban muy bien ocultos y era posible que pasará mucho más tiempo antes de ubicarlos. Eso si GUN no lo hacía primero.

-No desistiré, esa es mi investigación; ellos mis creaciones- Gruño a lo bajo.

….

La vida de cada uno es un camino hacia sí mismo, el ensayo de una ruta, el boceto de un sendero.

….

001...

Salimos a plena luz del día, el sol se mantenía a lo alto y el calor se sentía aún más profundo que en el interior de la fabrica.

-Si todo debe terminar ahora, mejor que sea estando limpios- Pensé percatándome de lo descuidado de mi persona, aunque eso podría ayudarnos a pasar como un par mas de mobians vagabundos.

-Al menos no necesitamos procesar alimentos, no quiero imaginar lo desagradable de eso- Escuche a mi compañero mientras observaba algunos humanos comprar algunos bocadillos en un puesto.

-Si, es un alivio- Conteste encaminándome, ignorando los alrededores, centrándome en mi propio universo pensando en las posibilidades. Me sentía como al principio, sin un destino o propósito, aunque muy en el fondo entendía que estaba equivocado y mi compañero de aventura era la viva muestra de ello.

…..

Rouge estaba impactada. De todas las posibilidades de encontrarlo jamás imagino que sería en medio de la metrópoli, al descubierto.

-01- Murmuro notando la forma del erizo pasar frente a ella; su hermoso pelaje oscuro denotaba descuido, así como toda su figura; pero lo más increíble era la otra criatura que le acompañaba. Impresionante como todo lo relacionado a "él".

Los dos seres avanzaron cerca de su posición mientras ella se ocultaba con maestría analizando a los erizos, los cuales se detuvieron de momento volviendo su atención en varias direcciones de manera repentina. La pasividad de sus miradas se había desvanecido, sustituyéndose por un gesto de preocupación. Sus orejas se movieron por un instante identificando los sonidos antes de mirarse de frente.

El mensaje era claro. _"Están aquí"_

El radar no identificaba nada, pero el instinto dictaminaba a lo contrario.

Esa era la diferencia o al menos una de ellas.

"_Llego el momento de huir"_

….

La vida no es significado, la vida es deseo.

….

Todo fue tan rápido…

Tanto Kimaru como Metala sabían que si eran capturados todo podría venirse abajo. Ambos estaban consientes de que si eran capturados juntos todo se vendría abajo.

-No podemos permitir que ellos sean los que dictaminen el futuro de los nuestros- Argumento Metala antes de correr en dirección contraria a la de su "amigo".

…..

"_Por el futuro de una raza", "Por la evolución"_

…_.._

SA01 viro a la izquierda en la primera calle notando la firma de Metala avanzar velozmente en su radar, al parecer el clon de Sonic sabía lo que hacía. Ahora le correspondía a él.

-Vamos, vamos, sus patines encendidos se iluminaron con mayor fuerza mientras recorría las calles , los obstáculos se dibujaban en sus sistemas antes de que tuviese contacto visual, lo que le auxiliaba en la navegación. El erizo freno de golpe saltando hacia una pendiente para ganar más impulso apoyándose de las leyes de la gravedad. Su forma se doblo adoptando la forma del Spin dash creando menos resistencia al viento en su alocada carrera,; la esfera negruzca voló elevándose para abrirse paso antes de aterrizar a la mitad de una avenida. Los autos al notarlo frenaron en seco impactándose unos con otros creando caos a sus alrededores.

Kimaru maldijo su suerte reiniciando su escape, lo que menos quería era llamar la atención, pero la situación se lo hacía imposible.

…

Cuando hay libertad, todo lo demás sobra.

….

Robotnick escucho la alarma en su tablero enfocando las cámaras de la ciudad en la zona donde se estaban llevando a cabo los sucesos. En otra ventana se abrió el canal de noticias con los reportes, así como uno más con la información que intercambiaba GUN. El viejo al oír sobre el alboroto sonrió con ironía, habían sido sus propios enemigos los que lo habían conducido a su objetivo.

-¡Al fin!- Se dijo sonriente, -Era bueno ser un genio después de todo. Sus dedos volaron por el teclado, mientras trabajaba su magia activando a sus propias creaciones. Los robots salieron de las rampillas de la nave dirigiéndose a la ciudad.

-Si, mi más grandes creaciones han aparecido; es momento de volver a casa- Susurro de manera tenebrosa.

…..

Bendito sea el caos, porque es sinónimo de libertad.

…

Metala por su parte escapo corriendo hacia la zona más peligrosa de la ciudad, los edificios grafiteados se convirtieron en el objeto dominante del escenario, acompañados de infinidad de basura y desperdicios, escombros y un sin fin de cosas; pero para el erizo eso no fue más que una breve distracción mientras se divertía corriendo a través del lugar. Ganando fuerzo ascendió por uno de los muros, descendiendo poco después con un renovado impulso.

-¡Es fantástico!- Pensó, entendiendo de lleno a su némesis. El viento acariciaba su pelaje sintético reforzado creado una sensación indescriptible, era algo maravilloso. A su espalda las sirenas de las patrullas resonaran haciendo conocida su presencia pero para el erizo eso no era más que un mero detalle poco importante, pues a su velocidad las calles desaparecieron para transformarse en bosques y valles lejanos. No existían palabras que lograrán definir las sensaciones que experimentaba, el aceite se bombeaba con fuerza en sus sistemas, los cuales parecían reaccionar junto con él.

-¡SI!- Grito extasiado, saltando por una pendiente, antes de tomar otra superficie para virar con un segundo salto deteniendo la velocidad y asegurando el impacto. Las fuerzas de GUN se quedaron atrás y con ellas todas sus preocupaciones. Pues era libre, existía y estaba vivo.

….

La libertad no es simplemente un privilegio que se otorga; es algo que se gana.

….

Shadow observo el caos a su alrededor, la gente corría despavorida haciéndose a un lado, tratando de evitar el desastre que las tropas creaban. El erizo de cromas negros maldijo al notar el resultado de tan inesperada persecución.

-ellos están creando más destrucción que la marca- Gruño a lo bajo.

-Afirmativo, pero no creo que el objetivo tenga intenciones de pelear, sólo busca escapar de ellos- Recibió la transmisión de Rogue.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué lo defiendes?, es obvio que termino haciendo lo que todos pensaron- Argumento el ente preparándose para entrar en acción.

-Shadow…creo que estas juzgando demasiado rápido, las cosas no son como crees, si analizas la situación te darás cuenta de que…-Replico la murciélago, pero él corto la transmisión antes de que finalizará.

El comprendía que algo así podía suceder, entendía lo que pasaba mejor de lo que su compañera imaginaba, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que GUN no se detendría hasta haberlo capturado.

-Como a mi- Pensó cerrando los ojos. Al parecer la historia se repetía una y otra vez, siempre con las mismas condiciones, las razones ilógicas de la gente que se dejaba llevar por sus miedos antes de darle una oportunidad a los hechos que podían cambiar el rumbo de la vida.

-No debería hacerlo, pero a veces no quedan más opciones- Finalizo sacando una esmeralda caos de su pelaje.

"Caos Control"

…..

La libertad es un hecho, y entre los hechos que observamos, no hay ninguno que sea más claro.

…..

GUN era historia, pero no "él".

-Así que después de todo el hijo pródigo ha decidido volver a casa- Resonó la voz de su creador, el hombre que le dio vida, pero al mismo tiempo se la robo.

- Exclamo Metala deteniendo su paso, sus espinas se elevaron peligrosamente al verlo.

-Mas bien deberías llamarme "creador"- Replico el hombre con audacia. El mecha le miro serio, pero al mismo tiempo furioso, sus nuevos sentidos se enervaron con su mero pensamiento, como si el aceite hirviera en su interior al escucharlo recitar esas palabras. No entendía el porque del todo o el como a pesar de ser el causante de esa nueva programación, era simplemente una reacción. La misma que le indicaba que tenía que actuar ya.

-No más- Replico con ira, -Yo me he otorgado una nueva vida, una que nació de los escombros que tus manos crearon- Argumento cerrando sus puños.

-Por supuesto mi querido Metal Sonic, has evolucionado- Contesto el humano en un tono burlón. El erizo sabía que todo era parte de su plan, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para comprenderlo, pero le era difícil controlarse, más considerando la falta de experiencia en ese ámbito.

-Se que piensas que todo esto no es más que una trampa y es probable que tengas razón, pero al mismo tiempo quieres entender y seguir adelante con tú trabajo, ¿No es cierto?- Prosiguió el hombre, sus unidades rodearon al sujeto ocultándose entre la espesura del bosque.

-Así es, y también se que sólo usted cuenta con la tecnología para hacer esto posible- Replico el erizo con sinceridad. –Sin embargo de igual modo entiendo que las cosas no son simplemente palabras o propuestas, comprendo sus intenciones , lo conozco y se que hay variables que lo han traído hasta este punto pero lo que busca es algo que en definitiva no va a obtener- Exclamo su creación.

-Tu que puedes saber de eso- Gruño el sujeto , -Sólo eres una mera creación, una falsificación de la vida, no eres real, de ahí tu nombre, es un descriptivo simple de lo que eres y siempre habrás de ser "Metal Sonic"-

-Tal vez aún sea demasiado pronto y el mundo no este preparado para este salto, pero hay quienes lo hemos dado y nada ni nadie lo usará para su provecho- Replico el droide, y por cierto Dr. mi nombre no es ese, yo soy Metala, no Metal Sonic o como sea que usted llame a su supuesta creación- Aclaro el mecha.

-¿De que rayos estas hablando?- Le cuestionó el humano al escucharlo.

-Me ofreces todo lo que necesito y quiero, pero el costo es muy alto Dr. Debe usted comprender que no soy capaz de permitir que mi proyecto caiga en manos como las suyas, manos manchadas por la destrucción y el odio, mismas que quieren ser dominantes de su propia especie; no puedo condenar también a la mía. Así que debo rechazar su amable oferta, ya creo que nuestros intereses no nos llevan por misma ruta- Finalizo antes de abalanzarse hacia el grupo de robots que comenzaron a emerger de los alrededores.

-NO- Grito el científico furioso. –No tienes opción, no tienes la capacidad de opinar o decidir, nunca la haz tenido, todo es una mera ilusión creada por un programa, ¡UN PROGRAMA!- Comento el hombre con rabia.

-¿Qué no me asegura que los ustedes no son iguales?- Replico el erizo destruyendo a los robots sin consideración, era verdad que su nacimiento había sido similar, pero ellos no tenían la capacidad de sentir, de distinguir y de soñar.

Sus espinas tensas rebanaron en metal cual mantequilla , destrozando las criaturas sin vida, comandadas por su agresor.

-Es verdad, aún no es el momento- Repitió observando la nave gigantesca que se acercaba a su posición.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no podemos hacer nada aún-

….

La libertad es un gran tesoro, porque no hay buena prisión, aunque sean grilletes de oro.

…..

Shadow apareció frente a su doble, ambos se observaron impresionados, ambos listos y esperando la reacción del otro.

-Tan similares- Se dijo la última forma de vida

-Tan distintos- Confirmo 01

Rogue llego al punto pero no intervino, ambos tenían que arreglarlo solos, ella no podía hacer nada más.

-Shadow the Hedgehog, mi nombre es Kimaru- Se presento el droide después de un momento. El ser orgánico sin embargo no replico.

-Se que has de pensar que mi existencia es peligrosa, que debería estar muerto justo con el resto de los droides pero… yo no quise que todo esto pasará, no ha sido mi intención crear tal caos; sin embargo fue inevitable.- Continuo.

-Tu sabes que ellos no se detendrán hasta lograr su objetivo, el cual no comprendo, -Repitió con desesperación, -Solo quiero lo que todos tienen, libertad para vivir mi vida en base a mis propias decisiones, existir , ser yo, conservar mi individualidad, ¿Por qué no pueden entender eso?, ¿Por qué?- Pregunto angustiado.

Shadow lo comprendía mejor que nadie, incluso hubo un tiempo en el que se hizo las mismas preguntas, pero la realidad es que no hay respuesta excepto quizá "por miedo", una reacción simple de la naturaleza. La razón por la que la mayoría de los genocidios o catástrofes se realizaban, porque sobre la avaricia, el odio y la ira, siempre estaba el miedo.

-Tal vez – Exclamo sin mirarlo, recordando los momentos en los que el mismo GUN ataco el ARK, los momentos en los que su vida como la conocía se vino abajo y ella era asesinada por las mismas razones por las que él estaba ahí de pie en medio de esa calle, frente a esa criatura.

SA01. le miro confundido, ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?.

-Como sea es obvio que no hay mucho por hacer,- Confirmo el erizo orgánico tomando su mano, sintiendo el breve temblor que envolvió a su contraparte. Su mirada angustiada le revelo ese mismo sentimiento, el mismo que ambos veían al mirarse al espejo, al observar a quienes les rodeaban; al no comprender el ¿Por qué? De esas reacciones.

-Lo lamento Kimaru- Aclaro, -Pero esto es algo que debo hacer-

Rogue estaba impresionada, jamás había escuchado a Shadow disculparse, simplemente no era algo natural, pero eso tampoco auguraba algo bueno.

-No lo mates por favor- Pensó angustiada.

-Entonces que así sea- Replico el droide, lo prefiero a caer en manos de "ellos"- Finalizo con pena, consiente de que hasta ahí había llegado, finalmente su vida concluía, después de haber llevado a cabo su objetivo. Ya no existía una razón para seguir.

-Yo no me doy por vencido tan fácil, es obvio que tú no eres igual a mi- Comento su contraparte elevando su esmeralda antes de observar a Rogue la cual asintió entendiendo lo que su amigo estaba a punto de hacer.

-Gracias- Exclamo mientras el caos control los rodeoaba, llevándolos lejos de ahí.

-¿Qué?-Exclamo Kimaru al verse rodeado de un intenso frío, la nieve les golpeaba junto con el viento, pero Shadow le hizo callar señalando una instalación a lo lejos.

-¿qué es eso?- Pregunto confuso.

-Tu nuevo hogar- Fue la réplica.

….

La vida es una serie de colisiones con el futuro; no es una suma de lo que hemos sido, sino de lo que anhelamos ser.

….

La batalla se prolongo más de lo que hubiese deseado, pero aún era un niño recién nacido en ese mundo. Su cuerpo herido y cansado se dejo caer en la tierra recubierta de aceite y cuerpos metálicos. Estaba agotado, con nauseas o algo similar, considerando que no poseía un sistema digestivo. Sus niveles de energía no estaban completamente agotados, pero a pesar de ello la sensación de sentirse enfermo no le dejaba reposar. A su alrededor los desechos de sus contrincantes le rodeaba, compuesto de meros fragmentos fríos sin vida. Era triste y patético a su parecer, pero no había podido hacer más que defenderse. Tan acostumbrado al armamento pesado, la batalla fue más complicada de lo que pensó originalmente. Un mal cálculo de su parte.

La idea le hizo reír, recordando las palabras de Kimaru, "Actuamos esperando que nuestras decisiones sean las correctas", -Pero esta vez no fueron las adecuadas- Pensó virando levemente hacia un costado, con las piernas heridas no podía levantarse, por lo que permaneció en el piso enfocando como pudo el cielo ahora oscuro. A lo lejos los restos de la fortaleza flotante se divisaban, con pequeñas explosiones las cuales aún estaban presentes creando destrucción a su paso.

Lo había logrado, el hombre se había ido, dejándolo en paz al fin; había ganado su libertad aunque a un costo muy grande. El humano huyo antes de que todo se desplomará, pero prometió no volver a buscarlo ni a SA01 ahora conocido como "Kimaru".

-Así que esto es lo que se siente- Susurro observando su mano, el guante ahora desgarrado revelaba la piel tan real y viva. Algo en su interior se ilumino con una paz que jamás imagino conocer, se sentía tranquilo, feliz. Pero entendía que no sería capaz de comunicarle a su compañero el resultado de esa cruenta batalla. Aún así la situación era diferente, él había enfrentado la desactivación antes, pero no era lo mismo, no había señales de alarma, ni la clásica oscuridad que ese hecho traía consigo. Ahora sólo había paz.

-Lo siento mucho Kimaru, este será un recorrido que habrás de seguir sólo, pero espero entiendas cuanto te agradezco la oportunidad que me diste de existir- Exclamo cerrando sus ojos, su mano cayo con fuerza sobre un charco de sangre sintética mientras su respiración disminuía levemente. El podía sentirlo, como si todo estuviese en orden y listo para dar el paso final en eso que llamaron evolución con el final de toda vida, que era …la muerte.

A lo lejos otra figura se aproximo deteniéndose a pocos metros de él, el ser que escucho las palabras del mecha, el mismo que trataba de comprender lo que estaba visualizando.

-Vamos- Se escucho una voz juvenil, -aún no es el momento- Prosiguió levantando al caído para cargarlo y alejarse, dejando atrás todo lo que pudo o fue, iniciando una nueva historia, esperando quizá un resultado distinto, porque todos existimos por una razón.

…

La vida exige a todo individuo una contribución y depende del individuo descubrir en qué consiste lo que ha de ser.

…..

FIN.


End file.
